Ghost
by ChasingWolves
Summary: Izzy is your everyday ordinary high school girl, that is until she is thrown into the supernatural wold and her ordinary days start to fall away. Izzy struggles with the truth of her life, as she looses people that she loves and finds friends in those she never thought possible. Read along from the beginning of season one to descover the truth behind Isabel Jacobson. OC/Stiles
1. New Beginnings

**Ghost**

**Chapter one**

**new beginnings**

"Izzy hurry up!" Emma banged on the door before grumbling "we're going to be late!" On the other side a girl sat at her vanity her brush laid in front of her on the ebony wood, her blond hair was tied up in a braided bun leaving a few stray hairs framing her face. Green eyes shone behind the lenses of her purple glasses, closing her eyes Izzy exhaled "this year, it'll be different." she told herself firmly before standing to take a once over of her outfit she wanted it to be casual but at the same time different then what she would have worn last year.

She wore a light tanned tank top under a grayish blue crop top that hung off her one shoulder, with dark navy blue skinny jeans. A golden chain with a moon and star nested comfortably on her chest, she also wore small studded golden earring to match.

Picking up the satchel that was navy blue in colour and made of jean material, it had been her mothers and Izzy rarely went anywhere nowadays without it. She made a dash out of her room and down the stairs, hoping Emma hadn't left without her like she had threatened to do the night before.

Sliding into the kitchen Izzy spotted Emma's mother, her aunt Elizabeth her dirty blond hair was in a messy bun as she sat at the table sipping at a steaming mug of coffee instantly Izzy's nose scrunched up she didn't even like the smell of coffee.

"Where's Emma?" she asked out of breath taking in the other girls absence, "loading up the car." Aunt Liz responded not bothering to look up at her, nodding even though her aunt wouldn't notice Izzy made of the side door connected to the kitchen that lead to the garage.

"Bout time!" Emma stated hearing Izzy make her way down the short three steps and over toward her, "sorry," she apologized with a small smile seeing how her cousin with light brown hair rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah whatever, I grabbed your lunch. Get in." she instructed, Izzy who had a full blown smile on her face rounded their shared black 2008 Dodge Charger, it was a gift from Emma's biological father not that he was around he was a movie producer living in LA and would often send expensive gifts to both the girls as an apology that he wasn't around. He had originally meant to give each girl their own car, however Liz had refused saying they could share one and would have to get jobs to pay for gas and repairs if needed or they would be taking the bus.

The engine roared to life taking Izzy from her current thoughts to a new one, school a new year her fresh start. She desperately clung to that thought that this year would be different, she would no longer be that girl that was a pretty little wall flower. This year she would shine.

"What?" Emma's voice suddenly infiltrated Izzy's thoughts as she looked up meeting her cousins hazel eyes, "what, what?" she questioned blinding in confusion, Emma's heavy sigh filled the car "you know you're way obvious right?" Emma's question had Izzy's thin brows furrowing.

"I don't fallow," she stated as they were pulling in to their local coffee culture "that's my point, you work so hard to know just about everything that you leave yourself wide open like a book." Emma stated as they drove up to the drive through window, "want anything?" Izzy's shook her head, "right, you and that whole no coffee thing." she sighed ordering her own black coffee with two sugars.

"I don't get how this conversation even started," Izzy stated as they drove off headed to school, "your clothes." Emma responded sending a sideways glance at her cousin, "you're dressing different to catch a certain Stilinski's eye."

"Am not," Izzy instantly started to protest as colour flushed her cheeks, "I'm just saying," Emma started as they pulled into the school parking lot "that if he doesn't like you for who you are, he isn't worth it." with a wave of her hand Emma cut the ignition.

"Did you even consider for a minute that I might actually like dressing this way, that I'm changing and doing this for me and not for _him_?" Sighing Emma stopped and took a good look at her younger cousin before nodding, "alright, you're right. I'm sorry." Clenching her jaw Izzy forced her eyes to leave Emma's as they got out of the car, she didn't want to admit that even though she might like it that the thought of actually being noticed for once in her boring life seemed nerve wracking and exhilarating at the same time.

"Alright," Emma gave a quick nod "I'll see you after school." "I have work tonight," Izzy stated seeing Emma nod knowing she's drive her to work the two separated to begin their first day of the new high school year.

Cutting across the grass Izzy found she was making haste to get to her locker with her head down, mentally she scolded herself in time to look up and catch a glimpse of Stiles and Scott as Lydia walked by them completely ignoring the pair. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but for some reason or another she always seemed to become nervous and fidgety when he was in close proximity to her.

Walking up the few steps she entered the school, her first class was English which she found she shared with both Stiles and Scott. Izzy took her seat to Scott's right, which was the seat in front of Stiles, taking out her supplies she found herself being over self-conscious again. So her fresh start wasn't turning out so great, she realized closing her eyes, it was still early only first period surely she could turn it around...right?

The class had only just begun, a spread sheet of what the year would look like was handed out and as Izzy skimmed the reading list she found at least half of the books she had already read previously. So that's how this year is going to go, she thought, agonizingly slow.

A few moments later the principal walked in fallowed by a slim burnet girl, "class this is Alison Argent, I suggest making her feel welcome." Izzy found herself watching the new girl, Alison, as she made her way up the isle she was sitting in and sat behind Scott who turned and offered her a pen instantly causing Izzy's eyebrows to furrow slightly at the strange exchange.

The rest of the day had been slow, and mostly tuned out by Izzy as she sat hunched over the text book after text book silently reading along until the bell rang dismissing them from classes.

Making her way to her locker Izzy found she was in the same row of lockers as Alison just a few down, Lydia was talking away with the new girl smiling like they were best friends.

"Hey killer, whatcha up to?" Startled Izzy turned round eyed at the person standing next to her, Lucas Evans was a tall burnet who dressed mostly in black with gamer T-shirts, they had been best friends since they were twelve years old he was the anti Jackson polar opposites.

Sighing Izzy rolled her eyes tucking a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, "nothing." "Checking out the new girl?" he asked teasingly "very funny," "I know I'm hilarious." Lucas grinned before scratching at the nap of his neck, "so whatcha doing tonight?" he asked after a moment.

"Work, as usual." "oh, uh cool. Want me to pick you up after? Go out for a cheese burger or something?" Shrugging Izzy's eyes swept across the aisle to land on Stiles and Scott who were both staring effectively at Lydia and Alison. "I don't know, but I'll text you, okay?"

"Ya sure," Lucas nodded as Izzy closed her locker "walk you to your car?" he asked as she gave a quick nod, the day had been rather uneventful besides the new girl Izzy say with Lucas and his friends at lunch whose only interaction with her was to make fun of her _girly_ outfit, so if she had to rate today out of five she'd give it a negative three.

"So accomplish anything?" Emma asked as they started to drive off the parking lot, Izzy pulled at her lip nervously with her teeth, "no." she finally admitted Emma nodded than asked "does that mean you'll be back to plaid, or those god awful t-shirts?"

After a moment Izzy responded with a "nope," confusing her cousin "and why not?" "because I didn't spend majority of my summer savings on a new wardrobe to give up after day one." The sigh Emma gave would have been comical and made Izzy laugh if she wasn't already lost in thought.

"Alright, get out." Emma stated a moment later pulling up on a curb, Izzy did then leaned in the open window "I might catch a ride home with Lucas." she stated then frowned "I'll text you when I know, ok?" Emma only nodded before driving off leaving Izzy to walk up to her long awaiting job at the hardware store.

Izzy's shift went by just as fast as it normally did, she mostly attended to helping older men find what they were looking for, and would restock the shelves when nothing else required her attention. It was nine a clock which meant her shift was ending, standing outside she waited for her ride a familiar light blue truck pulled up to pick her up.

"So I picked us up some cheese burgers," Lucas smiled as he dropped the take out bag in Izzy's lap. "uh, thanks." she nodded unwrapping one and taking a bite, "so straight home?" he asked pulling away from the curb "ya, lots of homework." she sighed "who gives out homework on the first day of school?" Izzy mumbled a moment later around a mouthful of food Lucas laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

"Hey are you going to Lydia's party?" Lucas asked breaking the silence that had formed when they arrived at the house, "umm no, why?" raising a thin brow Izzy looked over at her lifelong friend, "oh, no reason. Just with the new look I thought maybe you were friends with her or something," laughing Izzy shook her head "right like Lydia and I would ever be friends."

"I'll see you tomorrow!" after saying their goodbyes Izzy disappeared into the house, and up to her awaiting bed.


	2. Ridicule

**Ghost**

**Chapter two**

**Ridicule**

Tuesday started out like Monday and Wednesday so it was no surprise when Thursday did the same, "Hey Iz," Emma's voice startled the blond who was perched on her bed with a book in hand reading. "are you staying home?" Emma's next questioned had Izzy shrugging "what else would I do?" "Um I don't know, go to Lydia's party?"

Izzy met Emma's gaze head on, "and why would I do that?" "because you wanted a fresh start, that means leaving the comfort zone of your bed room and having fun on a Friday night." A scowl found its way on to Izzy's lips, looking out of place. "I somehow doubt I'd have fun," she stated as her eyes returned to her book.

"Oh come on, come with me." again her green eyes flickered up at her cousin looking big and disbelieving, "you're going?" was all Izzy said as Emma nodded "of course I'm going, unlike you I'm friends with Lydia." Snorting unattractively Izzy covered her mouth and nose with her hand, "since when?"

"just because I don't hang out with her all of the time doesn't mean we aren't friends." sighing Izzy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't invited," was all she said hoping to dodge going but realized as Emma smiled that it wasn't going to happen.

"Why'd I agree to this?" Izzy wined for the umpteenth time running her hand up and down her brown leather sleeved jacket, "because you need friends," "I have friends." Izzy retorted as they squeezed around people, "Lucas is one, but other than that no Hun you don't."

"Lydia!" Emma called over to the redhead host who smiled and made her way over, "enjoying yourself?" she asked over looking Izzy entirely making her shift and wrap her arms around her torso, as her brown leather jacket clung to her frame. "of course, I just wanted to introduce you to my cousin Isabel." For the first time probably ever, did Lydia's eyes land on Izzy.

"Nice jacket," she commented with a nod "uh thanks." Izzy's eyes left Lydia the moment her eyes returned to Emma, scanning the crowded area Izzy noticed Scott and Alison together and found herself wondering if Stiles were here as well.

"Well make yourselves," Izzy noticed the fact that Lydia included her in her statement as her eyes snapped back to Lydia "at home," she finished before smiling at both of them and walked away. "Wow," Izzy breathed locking eyes with Emma whose response was "I told you so. Now go, mingle, make friends." Emma smiled at her younger cousin before walking off leaving Izzy standing alone awkwardly.

Minutes passed as Izzy walked with no real destination in mind, people were dancing, drinking, and doing whatever it was they were doing in the pool that looked as far from swimming as one could get. Izzy found a red cliché cup and filled in with the intoxicating yellow liquid that was all around this place.

"Drinking Isabel?" shock stiffed her spine as she spun spilling a little of the golden liquid on the ground as she went, "S-Stiles?" the teen before her raised an eyebrow, Izzy couldn't remember the last time they had talked probably not since middle school she realized.

"So listen," he started with his boyish grin that had Izzy holding her breath and dazed, "I seen you talking to Lydia," and with that she exhaled like a deflated balloon. "I was just wondering if you guys were friends?" Izzy fought the irrational anger that was starting to flare, as she met Stiles caramel eyes for the first time, "it's her party." Izzy shrugged trying to come off nonchalant.

"ya I know that," he sighed shoulders sagging slightly, "why don't you go talk to her?" Izzy meant for spite to be mixed in with her words so Stiles would take the hint to leave her alone, however it came out sounding soft and weak which had him staying where he was.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" he asked with hands out stretched on either side of her, sighing Izzy took her first sip tonight of the bitter tasting liquid that filled her glass. "it's like she doesn't see me." he ranted about a feeling she knew all too well, standing there drinking from her red plastic cup Izzy found herself starting to wonder why she was still in fact standing there at all.

As his voice carried on about how unfair it all was she realized that of course she would stand there listening to him carry on about another girl, because she liked him...a lot. "Isabel," Stiles seemed to drift off as he seen something behind her, it was then he placed a hand to her shoulder causing her bright green eyes that were behind her purple rimmed glasses to widen "I've got to go."

With that he was gone, and her night slowly came to an end.

/

Izzy still wasn't sure how Monday had taken such a drastic turn, for some unexplainable reason she had agreed to get herself dragged off to lunch with one Lydia Martin of all people. So there she was sitting at a table filled with the popular kids.

"You're coming to watch practice Thursday, right?" It had taken Izzy a moment to realize that Lydia who sat across from Alison was talking to her, pushing her glasses back up her nose she started slowly "well I don't have work-" but never got to finish her sentence as Lydia beamed "great! It's settled then."

"So Isabel, can I call you Bel?" Izzy hadn't gotten a chance to respond as Lydia carried on, "tell me, are you seeing anyone?" An unattractive shade of red flushed her cheeks, a boyfriend? Her eyes widened at the thought, she had Luke she always had but he wasn't her boyfriend... Giving a quick shake of her head, Izzy couldn't trust her voice not to tremble.

"don't worry," Lydia stated "you will soon, just look at Alison been here a week and already she's got herself a first liner." Izzy's eyes instinctively met the burnet to her rights eyes, Alison, so it seemed she wasn't the only one blushing.

"We'll have to have a girls night soon," Lydia carried on but was interrupted by Alison "my mom would never let me out on a school night." Izzy soon found herself nodding and smiling along for the rest of lunch, as Lydia made plans for the three of them for the weekend, while Jackson sat on her left chatting away with lacrosse players.

This is what she had asked for, Izzy reminded herself, she had wanted a fresh start to be noticed and being in Lydia's circle was definitely being noticed.

Tuesday had gone the same way, instead Izzy didn't have work so the girls had a 'study night' at Alison's where she got to meet her parents. Wednesday had gone like Monday, classes, lunch with Lydia and more classes then they had watched the lacrosse practice then when it was finished off to work. Lucas hadn't offered to pick Izzy up at all this past week, although she had written it off as being busy she started to wonder if maybe he was avoiding her.

/

"So have you talked to Lucas lately?" Emma asked glancing over at her cousin, "I finally got a hold of him last night, he's going to come to the game tomorrow night." Izzy smiled "So he's not avoiding you anymore?" Emma asked as they pulled out of the coffee shop, "he wasn't avoiding me." Crossing her arms the teen looked out the window and bit lightly at her lower lip.

"Sweetheart," Emma sighed rolling her eyes, "it's been nearly two weeks, for being best friends that's avoiding at its finest." "yeah...whatever."

So Thursday morning hadn't had a great start, that had been a given with the conversation in the car. A slow English class fallowed, next was history.

"Hey," Stiles greeted Izzy at the door of their history class, unable to fight back the blush that spread across her cheeks at the realization he had been waiting for her at the door way since this was their only shared class together with no one else.

Which meant no Scott, no Lucas or Alison and most importantly no Lydia. "Stiles," Izzy nodded with a smile as she tugged a stray piece of blond hair behind her ear, "what's up?" "Nothing, was wondering if you wanted to sit with me?" Smiling the girl nodded and fallowed behind Stiles with a blush that could be seem from several feet away.

"So," Stiles started whispering in the middle of class, "I was wondering, you coming to the game?" "Actually, yeah I am." the simple statement had Stiles smiling. The rest of class was filled with History related conversations, much to Izzy's disappointment.

Bio had come sooner than she would have liked too, she sat beside Luke mostly talking about their plans for this weekend. Friday she was going to the lacrosse game, then she was going to the mall with Lydia and Alison and was having a home movie night with Emma on Saturday which he was invited to if he chose to come and finally Sunday she had work.

Izzy was snatched up at her locker by Alison and Lydia and once again dragged off to lunch, not that it wasn't willing if anything at all it was preferred. "So Alison," Lydia started it was just the four of them sitting at their lunch table today, Alison, Lydia, Emma and Izzy. "Did I hear correctly that Scott isn't playing?"

"He feels bad about last night," Alison confirmed "well Jackson's playing, it's only fair that Scott does too." "Hey now," Emma sent a smile at Lydia, "Conner will be on the field too." Lydia pressed her lips together and nodded, "Bel," Lydia started addressing me which I noticed had Emma's eyebrows rocketing up into her hair line.

"After we win the game I'll introduce you to the hotter members of the team," she stated with a coy smile. The blush that rose to my cheeks was beginning to become a regular occurrence I realized. With that the rest of lunch went smoothly.

"Bel?" Emma questioned as we left the lunch room, "you _hate_ being called Bel, and Bella for that matter." Izzy shrugged, "sacrifices." was all Izzy stated before disappearing into her art class room.

That night Izzy had work from three to nine as usual, which meant she had a very boring night ahead of her. Lucas had picked her up, much her to relief feeling as if things were finally starting to get back to normal.

"So remind me why we're going to this game tomorrow night again? A _Friday night,_ your night _off_ and we spend it watching some jocks?" Izzy's brow furrowed, okay maybe things weren't back to normal yet then again they _normally_ never did go to games.

"I just want to ok?" Not wanting to explain herself she turned to look out the window, which she often did when she wanted a conversation to be over, and as always it never worked out that way. "Well I don't get it," Luke started sounding aggravated "what's not to get? I want to go." The spite had finally found its way into Izzy's voice as she glared at her _best friend._

"You know, you're starting to sound like Queen bee Lydia." Izzy found her cheeks flushing and not for their usual reason, "pull over." her voice was low, angry even. "what?" Lucas looked at her with eyebrows raised like she had grew an extra head. "You heard me, I'm not going to sit here and listen to anymore ridicule."

"You're serious?" Lucas question as he pulled over on the side of the road, which so happened to be surrounded by woods because Izzy lived on the outskirts of town. Unbuckling her seat belt she basically through herself from the truck and slammed the door behind her.

Lucas rolled down the window, "have fun tomorrow." was all he said before making a hasty u-turn and speeding back into town. Izzy stood still for a moment, she wasn't too far from home but it'd still be an hour's walk. She could call Emma, but in all honesty she didn't want to explain. So she started walking.


	3. Stiles

Disclaimer! I don't own any rights the to the characters of Teenwolf, only my own characters Isabel Jacobson, Emma and Elizabeth Mason, and Lucas and Conner!

**Ghost**

**Chapter three**

**Stiles**

Her feet hurt, and without even a light jacket the wind was starting to chill her arms to the point where she now had them wrapped around herself. She loved the woods in the daylight hours, but was starting to realize with every little noise she heard that she would jump or flinch back. It was a straight shot from her house to town, she knew that because before they had gotten the car she used to bike back and forth so at least she knew she wouldn't be getting lost.

It had only been twenty minutes, but wearing four inch heels was seriously killing her feet why on earth had she decided to wear such things? Izzy sent a glare down at her once opened toe white heels that were now looking a dusty gray with a light layer of brown, frowning she noticed the light that had allowed her to see the dirt that was staining her shoes and looked up.

Coming down the road headed straight towards Izzy was a pair of blinding headlights, which she realized meant a car. Slowing her walk she wondered who'd be driving down the old dirt road, it wasn't like she had neighbors up here that's why Aunt Liz wanted her grandmother's house because of the seclusion, well other than the Hale's house but that had burned down approximately ten years ago.

So when the vehicle stopped instead of driving on by Izzy found herself preparing to make a dash into the woods and take her chances with the wild animals than some guy who could possibly be the one who murdered that girl by her place a few weeks back.

"Isabel?" A familiar voice called from an open window, "S-Stiles?" shock fallowed by relief washed over her in seconds before confusion and curiosity took its place, "what are you doing here?" Izzy asked walking up to the driver's door, "me? You're the one walking alone in the dark in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm heading home, I don't live in town." Izzy explained glancing around them, "get in, I'll give you a lift." Stiles stated catching the girls green eyes with his caramel colored ones, it had taken her less than a minute to be around the jeep and up in the passenger seat.

"So I guess I have to turn around huh?" Izzy nodded then realized that he probably wasn't looking at her, "yup it's about a ten minutes drive from here." She stated as he made a u turn, "So why were you walking anyway?" Stiles asked after a brief silence.

"My ride bailed," Izzy stated not wanting to tell Stiles that she had gotten into a fight about Lydia. "Here give me your phone," Stiles stated reaching out a hand, confused Izzy dug through her satchel looking for the device he requested. Handing over her Samsung Galaxy S3 she watched him move his hand across her screen typing away, "that's my number," he stated giving it back with a small smile "if you get stranded again give me a call."

A blush rose high in Izzy's cheeks as she pushed up her glasses, "I'll...um, I'll do that." The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a good five minutes, "well here we are." Stiles pulled up the long driveway that led to a large house putting the jeep in park, "I'd invite you in, but I assume you have to get home?" Izzy questioned meeting his eyes "Oh, uh I'd like that but ya I should. Another time?" Nodding Izzy thanked him for the ride and jumped out, it had taken all her will power not to keep glancing back until she got to the door.

Stiles was still sitting in his jeep tapping his fingers on the steering wheel his eyes kept flickering between his fingers and Izzy's retreating form. Glancing back up he noticed she was paused by her front double doors looking back at him, she sent a single wave his way and he nodded though he wasn't sure she notice and then he was pulling out. Absentmindedly he couldn't help but to think that his jeep now smelled of her perfume. Stiles hadn't noticed until he was home that her bag sat on the passenger side floor.

/

After how last night had turned out Izzy decided against heels this morning, wearing a pair of dark blue jean skinny's a badge tank top with black stripes going left to right and a red heart took up most of the center of the shirt she paired it with red flat slip ons.

"Emma!" Izzy yelled at the top of the staircase leaning slightly over the railing, "have you seen my bag?" she asked the brunette, "no." Emma answered with a shake of her head, exhaling Izzy made a dash back to her room. It was a disaster she had been looking for her bag for nearly twenty minutes, she didn't want to admit it but there wasn't time she'd have to use one of her cousins many designer bags.

Emma was at Izzy's door a moment later with a look of confusion mixed with horror at the sight of Izzy's normally spotless room. "Wow, looks like a bomb went off in here." she stated startling her cousin, the blond shook her head in defeat "my bag, it's gone." "You probably left it in Luke's truck," Emma stated not noticing how Izzy flinched at the mention of his name.

She hadn't told her about what happened last night, it seemed like a dream so she didn't want to jinx it besides what were the chances that it'd happen again? "Just barrow one of mine," Izzy sent Emma a grateful smile before crossing the hall to the room across from her's, she ended up picking a badge one that had two red straps that went over her shoulder and it had two red buckle straps on the front that were for two small front pockets.

/

"We're bio partners, and you're going to ignore me?" Luke's voice invaded Izzy's thoughts as she glared up at him from behind the lenses of her glasses, "listen," Luke sighed turning in his seat to face Izzy who promptly ignore the gesture. "I'm sorry about leaving you last night, in my defense you asked for...literally. I'll go to the game with you tonight, forgive me?"

Sighing Izzy straightened in her chair pushing her glasses up as she regarded Lucas, "how can I? I'm going to that game with Lydia and Alison, Luke. How am I supposed to be friends with someone who not only hates my new friends but tells me I'm just like the ones he hates? It's not what a friend would say or do, I...I'm not sure we're even friends anymore."

Izzy watched as her words sunk in and saw the hurt, anger and disbelief the flashed across his face. When the bell rang Luke was up out of his chair faster than Izzy had ever seen him move and in seconds he was out of the room.

An overwhelming sense of guilt flooded Izzy's stomach as she slouched back in her seat blankly watching everyone leave the Bio lab. "Hey Isabel," someone called over to her, glancing up she met Stiles concerned stair and mentally shook herself. Getting out of her seat she scooped up her books and held them to her chest as he walked over to her, "do you mind coming with me for a minute?"

Confused Izzy nodded and fallowed Stiles out of the class room and out of the school into the parking lot, she watched as him open his jeep and pull out a very familiar bag. A bright smile lit up her face as she locked eyes with Stiles who looked like he was unsure of what to make of her reaction.

"Thank you!" Izzy beamed holing her binder and biology book to her chest with one arm and reached for the bag with the other.

/

Izzy leaned back in the passenger seat of the car while Emma put it into gear, today had been probably the best day she had since the beginning of the school year. "what are you all smiley about?" Emma asked as they pulled out of the drive way.

Izzy held up her bag, "I got it back." "Oh?" Emma glanced sideways and nodded, "was it in Luke's truck?" a frown instantly erased her smile, "I'll take that as there is trouble in paradise where he is concerned." Emma stated as Izzy sighed, "we're fighting." she stated holding her bag close to her stomach as she looked down, she still felt guilty.

Emma nodded watching her cousin from the corner of her eye, "Luke isn't very popular," Emma stated biting her lower lip truth be told she seen this coming. "he's jealous and afraid he will lose you, I wouldn't take whatever he said too piss you off too personally." Izzy's brow furrowed, how could she not take it personal?

"I don't know how I can still be friends with him." Izzy confessed looking over at her older cousin, Emma hadn't expected it to be that serious as she glanced over at Izzy. "You'll figure it out, you've been friends since forever." Frowning Izzy hardly thought that three years was anywhere near equivalent to forever.

At home the girls ate, did their homework, showered and got dressed for tonight's big game. Izzy dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a white tank top that had lace around the collar, with a teal colored sweater and black sandals.

/

"Bel!" Lydia's voice caught the girls attention, "Emma, over here!" Smiling the pair went to sit with their friends, Emma beside Lydia and Izzy beside her since Alison was on Lydia's other side beside her father. The stands were packed and Izzy found herself idly wondering if they were always this crowded. It wasn't hard to figure out the game, even if it was her first time she realized after it had begun.

Chris, Mr. Argent had asked about Scott but Izzy couldn't really hear and didn't care either, Lydia and Alison were holding a sign up for Jackson, "grab the other one." Lydia snapped at Emma and Izzy, "hold one up with us!" she smiled after a moment trying not to appear to bossy, the two did what was asked after a minute.

Scott was running across the field scoring on the enemy team when a smile spread across Izzy and Alison's face, leaning across Emma "maybe we should have made signs for Scott?" Izzy questioned to see Alison's face light up but Lydia pursed her lips than smiled anyway.

There was less than twenty seconds on the score board count down, and the crowd went wild! Scott had scored the winning goal. Izzy found herself standing there awkwardly as everyone ran into the field cheering, shrugging she picked up her bag and turned to go wait at the car but caught of glimpse of Stiles still sitting on the bench.

Biting her lower lip she paused wondering if it would be a good idea to go over and talk to him, his dad was on the phone so it couldn't hurt, right? Slowly she made her away over, "Stiles!" Izzy called waving with a small smile, one that he returned getting up he made a few steps toward her as they met up.

"Congrats," Izzy nodded towards the field then mentally scolded herself because he hadn't actually gotten the chance to play. "Thanks," Stiles nodded getting distracted in the sea of faces that were the crowd, Izzy frowned as she realized who it was Stiles was looking at, Lydia.

"Right, well I should go. I'll see you around," she stated turning to leave so she didn't notice his frown that appeared when she abruptly decided to leave, "later." his voice carried over to her quietly as she walked away.


	4. A crush

So once again I own nothing, feel free to review pm me tell me what you like what you don't. Still working on my other story, currently stuck writing a Derek sceen so hopefully I'll get over that road block. I havent' had the chance to watch TW tonight, so instead I've decided to post!

**Ghost**

**Chapter four**

**A crush**

Friday night had ended with Lydia introducing Izzy to all the single hot first liners, when she had finally got him she had at least half a dozen numbers in her phone that she would never call. The next afternoon she had been dragged off with Lydia and Alison to the mall for some shopping.

"So let me get this straight," Lydia started as we browsed a rack of adorable summer dresses, "I introduced you to all those yummy men," she practically moaned "and you're telling me you're not interested? In any of them?"

Slowly Izzy gave a nod, "well now I know why you're not dating already, you're too picky." "Maybe she already likes someone else?" Allison interjected causing Izzy to cringe visibly "Someone else?" Lydia mused it over "like who?" she turned on her blond friend.

"I um...I'd rather not talk about this." Blush colored her cheeks as she tried to move away from the wrack but was followed closely by both Lydia and Alison, "What? No way! You have to tell us," Lydia tried convincing Izzy, "we're best friends which means who is better to help you land the guy you're crushing on? I mean as long as it's not one of ours."

Izzy made a disgusted face, "of course it's not!" "So than what's the problem?" Lydia pushed as Izzy sighed giving in, "he likes someone else." "Than he is a moron, you should go for it show him how amazing you are." Lydia gestured with her hands and a smile as we continued walking around the clothing store.

Lydia had two outfits in hand already, Alison had one and Izzy stuck her empty hands in her pockets, "I don't know." "If he can't see how lucky he would be, than he isn't worth it. So come on, who is it?" Alison added with an almost apologetic smile.

Staring at her feet Izzy's cheeks were an startling shade of red, "...Stiles." "who?" Lydia asked confused "Scott's best friend." Alison offered up the information, "oh he's kind of strange..." Lydia trailed off taking in how uncomfortable her blond short glasses wearing friend looked, "cute though. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to take you out."

After that embarrassing confusion the three paid for their items and went for lunch before splitting up and heading home.

Saturday night had ended up being awkward as Izzy watched romantic movies with Emma and her boyfriend Conner so she excused herself making an excuse about having work tomorrow. Which wasn't a total lie.

Sunday passed slowly, work was as boring as it was every time. Izzy had gotten the pleasure of taking the car so it was a silent drive home. After a nice hot shower she changed into a silky light blue night gown and crawled into bed, where she feel in to a deep sleep.

/

_It's cold_, Izzy realized as she wrapped her arms around herself looking down at herself she realized why she was so cold she was dressed in her silky light blue night gown still, with bare arms and legs and feet to top it off. Frowning she looked around confused, it was night time but she could already tell where she was. "The school?"

Shivering she wrapped her arms tighter around her slim frame, _how did I get here?_ She thought standing in the teachers part of the parking lot where the busses sat still. It was then that the sounds of a man's screams pierced her ears frozen her head snapped up as she watched someone trying desperately to get out of one of the school busses, "Help me!" he called out to her.

Startled Izzy ran forward without thinking, but she was to late whatever he was trying to escape from dragged him backwards. Swallowing down her fear she prepared to pry open the bus doors, stumbling up the two steps she froze at the front of the bus seeing the blood spattered over the windows, seats and floor.

The man lay unmoving near the back of the bus, two figures were there she realized as she froze trying to hold in her scream. _Wolves?_ the thought made her stomach turn, there hadn't been wolves in California of over sixty years. Seeing both pairs of eyes land on her she stepped back defensively, the one with red eyes growled then so did the one with golden eyes.

_I can't stay here, _Izzy realized as she spun and darted for the door feeling something sharp being dragged across her back she let out a surprised pained cry as she fell from the buses open door.

/(For the record I was soo tempted to leave you all here, but its way to short. So no worries read on!)

Izzy woke in a cold sweat in her room to the sound of her alarm clock, sighing she flipped over swatting at the irritating sound only to hear it crash to the ground a moment later. Grumbling incoherently she pushed herself up to sit on her knees glaring in the direction of the floor where her alarm sat still ringing.

Throwing the covers back she slipped her feet onto the floor feeling her back tingle in pain she furrowed her brows together as she bent and ended the alarms annoying noise making, placing it back onto her end table.

Izzy dragged herself to the bathroom did her morning routine of brushing her teeth and any knots out of her hair, but she didn't bother to styling it yet. Heading back to her bedroom she could hear Emma fumbling around in her room when Emma's door opened moments before Izzy reached her's she heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped as the sound of her feat rushing forward assaulted Izzy's ears next, her smooth hands made contact to her younger cousins warm damp flesh. Flinching away from her cousins touch the blond spun and pierced her cousin with accusing eyes.

"What happened?" Emma asked immediately with wide eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about," Izzy shrugged "I'm talking about your back! Your night gown is torn, there are red welts on your skin." Shell shocked Izzy stood their unsure what she should tell her cousin.

Her dream came back to the forefront of her mind, but it had just been a dream hadn't it? "Did someone do this to you?" Emma's asked with out stretched hands, "what? No..." Izzy shook her head as she felt a chill settle deep within her stomach.

"I need to get ready," she whispered before backing away from the concerned look on her cousins face. Pressing the lock button that was in the middle of her door knob Izzy turned and walked over to her vanity table that held the mirror she desperately wanted.

Her appearance looked normal, a little tired but not horrific. Stripping out of her favorite night gown that she would now have to throw away she turned and glanced over her shoulder pulling her white blond hair away from her back.

Sure enough five long claw finger like welts marked her back from her right should going down diagonally they were red and puffy looking but didn't appear to have broken skin which according to her dream they should have.

Meeting her own green eyes that reflected in the mirror she could see how pale she looked, the slight tremble her body gave. Biting down on her bottom lip she had to get ready for school, which meant she'd need to wear something to cover up the marks.

Izzy slipped on a dark blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans that had fashion rips in them, pulling out a blue plaid button up flannel that had sleeves that stopped just above the elbows she pulled in on leaving the top two buttons undone.

Walking over to her closest she took a quick look at her shoes and decided on a pair of gray slip-ons. Taking another look at herself in the mirror she decided to leave her hair down for more coverage.

By the time Izzy had escaped Emma at school she was beyond irritated, she didn't know what to tell her cousin. It would sound positively crazy that a dream caused it, at the same time telling her she suspected she had sleep walked to the school and witness a man being killed by wolves and had escaped with only these welts well that didn't sound any more sane.

/

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked after listening to Scott go on and on about his dream last night, "I don't know, that's not the only strange thing that happened," Scott started "That girl, you know the one?" He stated meeting Stiles blank stare.

"The one you've been talking to lately," still a blank stare, "okay, anyway. She was there, she tried to save Alison but I went at her too, my claws scrapped across her back as she fell out of the busses door and landed on the cement I watched her run a little ways before she disappeared all together. Like one minute she was there and the next thin air."

Stiles took a minute and just looked at his friend, "then I woke up, sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." "Really? I have, it normally ends a little different though." Sighing Scott went on, "A, I meant a dream that had that much detail, and B never give me that much info on you and bed again." "Noted." Stiles smiled holding back a laugh.

"Let me take a guess here," Stiles started but was interrupted by Scott again "I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Alison tomorrow night, like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out." "No, of course not." Stiles stated but with a look of disbelief from Scott he caved, "ya that's totally it."

"It felt so real, dragging her to the back of the bus. Like it actually happened." Scott stated as they stepped outside to see a bus with its back door hanging open and blood splattered all over it. That's when the panic attack started and he dashed back inside with Stiles at his heals, taking out his phone he started to text Alison.

"I'm sure she's probably fine," his friend tried to reassure him "she's not answering my texts!" Scott stated looking around him trying to spot Alison, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence, a seriously amazing coincidence." "Just help me find her ok?" Scott asked as Stiles gave a slight nod, rushing down the hall way Scott continued his search turning a corner he started to lose his control and a locker paid the price as it fell off its top hinge.

Backing up Scott rounded the corner going backwards he needed to get out, he needed to know Alison was alright. That's when it happened, he had backed right into someone. Turning he froze seeing not only Alison but the other girl from his dream as well, relief washed over him as Alison smiled.

"You scared the hell out of me," she stated "you're ok?" he asked bending to help pick up the fallen books, "once my heart starts beating again yeah."

Looking down at the pair Izzy gave a shy smile, they were cute together she realized as Stiles joined the three. "Hey look at that you found her," he stated catching Izzy's attention as she met his gaze. "Attention students, this is your principal. I know you are all wondering about the incident that accrued last night to one of our busses, while the police investigate what happened our classes will proceed as scheduled."

_Of course they will, _Izzy couldn't help but to think. After seeing the bus this morning she was sure that it hadn't been a dream last night and that she could have died right there in the parking lot, after that realization she wanted to go home and curl up in bed but had been saved by Alison so she wouldn't dwell on it.

"Save us a seat at lunch?" Alison asked hearing Scott tell her yes she dragged Izzy off, "Stiles?" Scott asked looking over at his best friend "that was her, the girl in my dream last night." "Alison? Ya I know," "No the other one." He stated seeing Stiles eyes widen slowly.

"You mean Isabel? Why would she be in your dream? Have you even talked to her?" Stiles frowned nearly out of breath at all the questions, "no that's just it, I know I've seen her around in class and that you've talked to her...but I don't even know her, she was just sort of there."

/

Sooner rather than later it was lunch, and sure enough Scott's table was basically empty though Izzy doubted he had to do much to make it that way. Scott sat in a middle seat with Stiles across from him, leaving just enough room for the seven of them.

Lydia leaned over to whisper in Izzy's ear before they approached the table, "you sit next to Stiles, Alison and I are flanking Scott." blushing the blond nodded as she fallowed Lydia and her crew. "Figure what out?" Lydia asked as we all took our seats, mine next to Stiles as he stared open mouthed at Lydia sitting with them.

After Jackson forced Brain to move things start to go smoothly, well as smoothly as they could. "So I hear they're saying its some type of animal attack," Danny started at Izzy reached for her unopened water bottle which she knocked over at the conversation topic receiving a few looks, Lydia's clearly said _play it cool,_ while Stiles and Scott's were unreadable.

"Maybe a cougar?" "I heard mountain lion," Jackson interjected "a cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia stated then covered up with an "isn't it?" in a girly voice. "who cares." Jackson shrugged, "the guys probably some homeless tweaker that's going to die anyway." Izzy listened staring down at her plate, she had grabbed a salad and water but wasn't feeling at all hungry now.

"Actually I know who it is," Stiles stated catching her attention "check it out." he stated playing his phone in the center of the table as a video started to play, the victim had been Garrison Myers. Turned out Scott new the guy, he had been a bus driver.

"Can we talk about something more fun please?" Lydia stated effectively changing the conversation which had Izzy exhaling a sigh of relief, "like where are we going tomorrow night?" Shock was evident on both Alison and Scott's faces as they looked at Lydia, "you said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night. So we should make it a group date."

There they were, those two words that Izzy would have choked on if she had something in her mouth. _Group Date?_ Surely she meant her and Jackson...right?

"Group date?" Scott and Alison repeated looking as horrified as Izzy felt, "ya so if the six of us are hanging out we are doing something fun." "Six of us?" Izzy stuttered in shock looking from "yes, Jackson and I, Alison and Scott and you and Stiles." Izzy paled she felt sick, she knew she went rigid and looked at Alison who was trying to hide behind drinking her water.

Izzy had spaced out until she felt something well someone actually giving her hand that was clutched to the bottom of the chair she was in a gentle squeeze, her eyes flashed up to land on the side of Stiles face his other hand had covering his mouth as he watched in mock horror as it was all decided.

His hand left her's when his eyes flickered over to her, as if realizing what he had been doing he straightened in his chair bringing his wondering hand to sit on the table. "Sure sounds like fun." Alison's face sealed the deal as Izzy looked at her.

"You know what else sounds like fun?" Jackson started his tone dripping in sarcasm, "stabbing myself in the face with this fork." "How about bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia began ignoring his dislike for the idea, "yeah with actual competition." he stated.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Alison asked leaning forward in her chair, and there it was again the feeling like if she closed her eyes long enough that this whole mess would disappear. Trying it out Izzy brought her hands up covered her eyes and leaned forward with her elbows on the table, seconds later she slowly split her fingers apart. No such like she was still sitting across from Alison. _Damn it._ She wanted to say aloud but bit the inside of her cheek.

"IN fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott's works had an groan unpermitted leaving her lips, Stiles glanced away long enough for the horror show before him to look at Isabel who looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Clenching his jaw he wondered why she obviously didn't want to go, they were friends right? So it couldn't have been because of him.

/

Work was uneventful as always, she came she stocked shelves she left, went home did homework had a quick meal and went to bed deciding that she'd shower in the morning.


	5. Date night

Hey guys not sure how I completely feel about this chapter, its an attempt at giving you more information without giving anything away that I have planned for later. So read and review :) Big thanks to LynZann my faithful reader for her reviews, and xXbriannaXx for also taking an interest and reviewing! Let me know what you guys think, if you have any guesses as to whats going to happen, or just want to talk, or maybe just maybe you can pm for a sneak peek...maybe ;)

**Ghost**

**Chapter five**

**Date night**

Tuesday Night came sooner than Izzy would have liked, but she supposed she'd have to get it over with at some point. Izzy had dressed in black skinny jeans and a black tube top, to keep it from looking too grim she added a bright blue very low cut halter top that had a black feather design up the right side. She matched it with blue slip-ons.

She had managed to score the car from her cousin which was a relief, at least she wouldn't get stuck having someone drive her home. She had just pulled up outside Alison's when the girls were making their way down the street.

Pulling over she waited as Lydia got in the front and Alison slid in the back. "I thought I was picking you up at home?" Izzy asked looking back, "had to sneak out." Alison stated with a smirk, nodding Izzy started to drive away headed to the date that she was dragged in to.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go out on a date with Stiles, it's just not how she pictured her first date with him...well to be honest her first date period. Then again, she thought as the three of them walked to the front doors, maybe just maybe a group date would show her the ins and outs of dating if she ever decided to try it out on her own.

/

So far all Izzy had learned with Jackson and Lydia were to be constantly touching and making out occasionally, Lydia was pretending to suck at bowling and Scott really did suck until Alison gave him a boost of confidence.

Stiles wasn't a bad bowler, which meant he didn't need her help but not that either of them were great but they managed. It was Stiles turn when Jackson moved and sat beside Izzy, using his back to block the others view if any one became too interested well everyone's view except Stiles, he could look over and see if he wanted to.

His arm was draped over the back of the seat as he leaned in and started talking in a low whisper, "So having any fun?" the question was innocent enough, "oh ya, tons." okay maybe a little too much sarcasm came out.

A small smirk spread across his lips as he managed to look at her through his lashes which sent chills down her spine, "hm really? You know Lydia told me about your little crush, it's cute but it doesn't look like its working out well for you." Jackson's statement had Izzy visibly draining of color as she glanced around them to see if anyone were paying them any mind it appeared that Scott may have noticed but he didn't look to be trying to hear what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snapped quietly at him piercing him with a glare that somehow didn't appear to be threatening enough behind her glasses, "calm down." he smirked at her regarding her with an expression she had never seen anyone look at her with before. "I won't say anything. It's just a shame is all," he paused glancing over at Stiles who was bowling his second bowl.

Izzy wanted to tell him she didn't fallow, but as he looked back at her it must have been obvious. "That he likes Lydia I mean, it'll never work. You could do so much better." he flashed that smirk again before glancing over and standing up, "my turn," he stated as Stiles approached us "just think about it." he stated as Stiles was basically next to him causing Izzy's face to flare in both embarrassment and anger.

"You ok?" Stiles asked bumping her shoulder with his, she noticed he sat closer than he did before. "Peachy," Izzy flashed a fake smile that he didn't buy, looking back over to where Jackson was sizing up his bowl then back to his _date_, god the thought still confused him.

"What did Jackson want?" He watched as her brow furrowed debating on what to tell him, if anything at all giving a shrug of her shoulders she looked away absentmindedly watching Jackson bowl, "nothing Important. He was giving out free dating advise."

Izzy resisted the urge to nibble at her bottom lip that had become abused the more she was in Stiles company, bewilderment was clear on Stiles face before he spoke "why do you need that?" Sighing Izzy brushed back her hair behind her ear giving him a better view of the side of her face responding, "Lydia wants to find me a boyfriend. I guess she's included Jackson in her plans."

Isabel didn't notice how Stiles face reddened at the thought, was he a contestant in Lydia's game he wondered piecing together that this was actually supposed to be some kind of date. A date he was fairly sure he was failing miserably at. "But I thought you were dating that guy that you're always with?"

Swallowing around a lump in her throat she met Stiles eye, "Lucas, we're just friends...to be honest, I'm not sure we're even that anymore." "Oh, sorry." Stiles wasn't sure what to say to that, as Izzy shrugged. The date night was coming to an end, something she was silently grateful for.

Lydia ended up catching a ride with Jackson which left Izzy to drive Alison home, they were fallowing behind Stiles blue jeep for some reason that made absolutely no sense to Izzy Scott wanted to walk Alison to her door. She wasn't sure if he was trying to be romantic or if it was just plain weird.

"Thanks for the ride," Alison smiled over at her before getting out of the car "no problem, night!" Izzy called, she watched as Scott met Alison between the two cars and reached for her hand he sent a quick wave at Izzy before turning to lead Alison up the drive way.

Sighing Izzy turning back in her seat about to put the car in drive when a tap on her window had her jumping and letting out a small gasp in surprise. Rolling down her window Stiles leaned on the frame of his sending her a cheesy smile that had her mouth going dry.

Meeting his gaze she flashed a small smile, "hey uh," he paused looking like he had lost the confidence to do whatever it was he had come over to her car to do or say. She watched as he glanced up she assumed to see how far Scott and Alison had gotten.

"I uh," he paused again then shook himself lowering his eyes away from hers to her window frame that sat between his two hands. "Just wanted to tell you," he glanced up again his caramel eyes meeting the forest green ones that belong to Izzy, "that you looked nice tonight."

She knew she was blushing but seeing his face flustered had her smiling up at him, "thanks," she smiled unsure of how to thank the guy who she had a crush on for complimenting her, "am I the only one who doesn't know what to make of tonight?"

Her sudden question had Stiles eyes widening as she fumbled with his words, "I uh, I mean it wasn't a...a date or anything." Izzy tried to keep herself from frowning and play it off but something flickered across Stiles face that had him backtracking, "n-not saying I wouldn't, uh...a group thing is just..." "like a car wreck that you just can't look away from?" Izzy supplied seeing Stiles relax he exclaimed "Exactly! It's just not my kind of thing," Izzy nodded excepting his response.

"Alright," Stiles nodded while tapping on her window frame "night I guess." Smiling Izzy replied with her own good night, and watched him walk back to his jeep and jump in she didn't wait for Scott to get back to Stiles vehicle seeing as she had no reason to stick around Izzy drove off.

/

This morning had started off taking all the wrong turns and somehow Izzy couldn't help but to think it would continue off this way, Izzy had fallen asleep with her glasses on last night which meant she woke up to the crunching of her lenses if that hadn't been bad enough her aunt had gotten a phone call this morning informing them that the man who killed her parents back when she was six had somehow gotten out of jail.

The police told them that they were doing everything in their power to figure out how it happened and to find the man though since they seen it as a crime of opportunity and not planning that he shouldn't go looking for the one girl who got him put away for life, the child he left alive covered in her parents blood.

Upon finding that out Emma though it would be best to make Izzy stay home from school, meaning she left with the car and since aunt Liz turned to the one thing she loved most in this life, her alcohol to numb the pain of being told her younger sisters killer was missing Izzy couldn't bare staying in the house.

So for the first time in a long time she biked to school, biking to school wasn't the problem now though it was the fact the last warning bell rang at least ten minutes ago, which meant she was late for English class.

Izzy was wearing a white t-shirt that had five buttons allowing her to show skin if she wanted to, she left two undone, she was also wearing blue jean Capri's a black leather jacket and red high heels along with a pair of dangly black earrings and her rarely worn contacts.

The sound of the English room door opening cause nearly all eyes to fall on the petite girl as the teacher stopped the lecture, "Ms. Jacobson, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Henderson stated glancing over clearly annoyed "care to explain to the class why you're late and interrupting my class?"

Rolling her eyes she wanted to snap out an '_no really,_' but settled for "um my ride left without me?" "Are you asking me?" he questioned with a scowl, "what, no?" "you're sure?" "yes." huffing he told her to take her seat which she gladly obliged.

Not two minutes passed before she was poked on the back with a pencil causing her to visibly jump, "Didn't I give you my number?" Stiles whispered in her ear leaning over his desk far enough the his warm breath tickled at her exposed skin.

She nodded before he continued "I would have picked you up," tilting her head slightly she brushed him gently taking an unexpected inhale, "if you picked me up, you'd have to take me back." "So?" he shrugged not seeming to notice the closeness.

"Ms. Jacobson, Mr. Stilinski, are we interrupting?" Mr. Henderson's voice boomed causing all eyes to flicker back at the two moving as she as she could Izzy sat up and forward as Stiles sat back in his seat. "No worries Mr. H, we're good." Stiles beamed as the teacher strode towards them.

His icy blues eyes shifted between the two, "one more interruption and you'll find yourselves with detention." Sighing Izzy sunk down in her seat as he strode back to the front of the class, the rest of class went like that.

/

They sat with Scott and Stiles again today, Stiles to her right and Emma to her left whispering accusingly at her younger cousin we the rest of the group talked about random things like last night's date night or the next lacrosse game.

"I _told _you to stay home," "why?" Izzy whispered back "Bel?" Lydia called from across the table catching the cousins attention, "you look amazing without your glasses, you should wear contacts more often." "um...thanks?" Lydia nodded briefly before Alison asked why she wasn't wearing them, "I um, kind of feel asleep with them on last night..." "you broke your glasses?" Emma cut in, sighing Izzy glared at her cousin "you would have known that if you hadn't left without me this morning."

Emma shrugged "I'm going to Conner's after school, so you'll have to ride that bike back home." "I can give you a lift." Stiles cut in causing both Izzy and Emma to look at him in astonishment, not just because he offered her a ride but that he had been listening to their banter while everyone else carried on a conversation.

"I have my bike," Izzy trailed off seeing him shrug "ya and I have a jeep, which happens to have an open trunk that you can put your bike in." "Perfect," Emma cut in for Izzy making in seemed settled.

As it turned out it was, when Stiles had waited for Izzy after economics with Finstock and only parted from her to throw a few books into his locker they had walked out together headed first to the bike rack and then to his jeep where she as carefully as she could manage with her short stature placed in on the back before getting in and having Stiles start the engine and drive off the school property.

Ten minutes passed and she sat silently fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "what's wrong?" Stiles finally broke the silence sighing the girl in his passenger seat shrugged, "bad day." "Is it really so bad? I mean, I'm driving you home that has to be a plus?" He grinned over at her as she looked up feeling annoying butterflies stir in her stomach.

"The high light of my day," she half joked with a smile as he met her eyes "I liked your glasses," he stated out of nowhere "but Lydia is right, you do look good without them too." "um thanks?" again she found herself blushing and unsure how to just take the compliment.

"So are you going to tell me what's so wrong about today?" Instantly her eyes widened, not many people knew about her past just that she lived with her aunt and a lot of people probably didn't know that.

"Um, just family drama." Stiles basically huffed out a sigh, "don't you live with Emma?" he asked after a brief minute, "yeah, I do." Izzy nodded wondering what he knew, "you two have different names, Jackson and Mason. Half siblings?" he guessed as she raised her eyebrows then shook her head.

"Cousins," she supplied as he glanced over in her direction "cousins?" he repeated scrunching his face together, "you all live together?" chewing on her lower lip she glanced down at her lap. "Actually it's just us and her mom."

"Oh, where are you parents?" he asked not noticing how her demeanor was changing, "they um," she paused "they died." It happened so fast after she said those two words, his eyes snapping over to meet her's seeing her lost expression slamming on the breaks.

"I am so sorry," he started looking wide eyes at the girl, forcing a small smile on to her lips she met his eyes, "it's okay. It was a long time ago," looking down at the center counsel Stiles couldn't fathom how he didn't know that.

"I lost my mom, three years ago." he stated after a moment before locking eyes with her, like exchanging their pain would make them even. Seeing how her hands trembled he undid his belt and leaned across pulling her into a hug.

"It's going to be ok, whatever is going on, I'm here." Izzy was stiff at first not able to believe that he easily embraced her and held her close to him, like he could somehow help take away the pain. Izzy sniffled the first sign that she was on the verge of tears as she berried her face awkwardly on the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Stiles froze as she moved in closer to him, he was hoping that feeling human contact she would he didn't even know but he had hoped she wouldn't cry, and that seemed to be the one thing it had caused her to do!

Wrapping his arms tighter around her midsection he tried to not pay attention that their upper bodies were basically flushed against each other, or how he could feel how her chest pressed against his with each breath either of them took.

He felt her start to pull back, wiping at her face before she shyly glanced up at him. "Sorry, I...try not to do that." her voice was wavering confirming that she was still not at her best, Stiles had to lean back into his sight to withhold the urge to either wipe away the last of her tears or to pull her back to be honest he hadn't decided which it was.

"No problem," he stated slowly "if you ever want to talk about it-" Izzy cut him off with a quick shake of her head. "Could we get moving again, please?" Stiles couldn't figure out why as he started the jeep and put his belt back in place, before driving off, but for some reason he didn't want to continue the drive he wanted to stay there pulled off to the side of the road and talk to her even if it was about something as sad as what happened to her parents.

After he dropped Izzy off his drive was filled with theories of what could have taken her parents away from her, a car accident? a fire? It was unlikely that anything like natural cause would have taken both her parents away.


	6. Derek, oh Derek

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long, been super busy lately with taking job courses and looking for employment. Anyway here it is chapter six! to think it's almost been a month since I started this story :) Let me know in the reviews what you think! A big welcome to our two new followers: Uchihaheir58 and SabrinaTeenagedB welcome to the crazy! Alright here we go

**Ghost**

**Chapter six**

**Derek, oh Derek**

Thursday morning had gone by quietly with little distractions Izzy had been dead set on avoiding Stiles not wanting to confront any awkwardness that may have been left over from the night before, which was working without too much trouble. She's avoid Scott simply because he was Stiles best friend and she didn't know what he knew, and of course avoid Stiles which meant skipping lunch just encase Lydia or Alison had decided to sit with them again.

Turned out they hadn't so now not only was she about to enter Biology which she shared with everyone that she was avoiding she'd have to take her seat beside Luke and in front of Lydia, to top it off she was kind of hungry now.

Hurrying into the room Izzy froze seeing someone was already seated in her usual seat beside Luke, "hey Iz figured you wouldn't mind, seeing as we're not friends anymore." Luke sneered as she stared open mouthed for a second before shaking her head, she could tell he was doing this because he was hurt and angry.

Smiling a small faked smile she turned to Matt who sat uncomfortably in her seat looking from Luke to her, "Matt," she gave a quick nod "mind pointing me in the direction of my new seat?" "Uh yeah sure, it's the back table closest to the window."

Izzy didn't waste time as she hurried by Lydia's then Stiles desk to sit at her new one which was a row over and one desk back from Stiles. A boy was already sitting on one of the two stools that sat at the desk, "Hi," Izzy greeted him with a smile as he looked at her like she had appeared out of thin air.

"Matt and I are trading spots, do you mind?" she asked gesturing to the desk "oh uh no, go ahead." Taking her seat she took a moment to look at her new bio partner, he had sandy light brown curly hair, which was all she could see since he was staring effetely out the window away from her.

"I'm Isabel-" "I know," he stated turning so she could see his blue eyes that reminded her of the sky after a morning rain, before realizing two things that had a faint blush coloring her cheeks. A) he was kind of cute and B) she had no idea who he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't" she trailed off glancing down at the desk in embarrassment "it's ok, we don't really have the same friends...so" he shrugged with a pause "no, it's not." she stated then took a look around the class room which was nearly filled with students, "I know about 75% of their names."

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey." he stated as she glanced back at him to see he was again avoiding her eye contact, "76..." a ghost of a smile crossed Isaac's face as he glanced back at her.

The rest of the day had been calm and peaceful, art had been exactly the relaxing mind clearing task that Izzy had needed while she worked on her pottery project. It turned out she shared Chemistry with Isaac as well, but still chose to keep her normal seat beside Alison who talked none stop about her aunt Kate's return. Alison was beyond excited and wanted to introduce Izzy and Lydia to her aunt this weekend, so they agreed that on Saturday they'd have a girls night in at Alison's. Izzy found herself grateful when the day finally ended, sneaking off to switch her books with the ones she'd need to work on for the night and grabbing her bag before hurrying out of the school to find her sister and get as far away from the school as possible. Today hadn't been a complete bust, she never had to have an awkward conversation with Stiles who she was sure wasn't even aware she was avoiding him on the plus side she got to meet someone new, Isaac Lahey and made plans for this weekend with the girls. So all in all, she was content waiting to drive off the school parking lot.

A loud annoying noise pulled Izzy from her thoughts frowning she glanced over at Emma who was tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as she realized what the sound was a line of honking cars all waiting to leave the school parking lot. "What's going on?" Izzy asked to only receive a shrug in response. Slowly the honking started to get on Izzy's nerves, sighing she unlocked her door and started to open it "Where are you going?" Emma asked as the blonde leaped down from the passenger side, "I can sit here while every vehicle in this damn parking lot gives me a headache or I can find out what the hell is going on."

Grumbling under her breath Emma nodded but made no move to fallow after her cousin. Izzy rounded the porch that she knew was Jackson's and was coming up on Stiles familiar blue jeep. "What's...oh my god, Derek! What happened?" Izzy asked rushing forward with wide worried eyes.

Shock and horror covered both Scott and Stiles faces as Izzy got on her knees checking Derek over, the boys exchanged a bewildered look.

_How did she know Derek? _

_She_ wasn't a werewolf, Scott would have sniffed her out a long time ago, _did she know about werewolves? _Questions after questions bombarded their minds as they watched open mouth in shock at the scene of what they could only describe as affection played out in front of them.

"He's burning up," Izzy stated looking at the motionless boys that were staring down at her, "are either of you going to tell me what happened?!" she snapped after their silence stretched on, a moment later she glanced back down and brushed Derek's black hair that was plastered to his forehead in sweat back.

"Uh food poisoning," Stiles said the first thing that came to mind exchanging a look with Scott, who moved to bend down to help Izzy with Derek, "Derek you have to get up," Scott pleaded hastily as the crowd grew and the honking continued. His blue eyes opened as he scanned Scott's appearance then settled on Izzy with a horrified expression that told Scott that she didn't know the truth about what they were. Causing both relief and fear to crash down around the two teenage boys.

"I'm going to get you in the car," Scott told him helping Derek stand and make his way to the passenger side door of Stiles jeep, "is he going to be ok?" Izzy fallowed after Scott as Stiles watched with a slack jaw. "He'll be fine, Stiles is going to take him home so he can rest."

Izzy's brow instantly furrowed "Home? Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" she questioned looking from Scott to Stiles who still stood off to the side trying to make sense of what was happening, "What? No, my mom's a nurse he just needs to sleep it off." Scott looked at the shorter girl before looking back at Derek.

"Izzy!" Stiles called her by the nick name that everyone used except for him or at least she hadn't heard him say it before, which is what had her looking in his direction as he waved her over trying to give Scott and Derek a moment alone.

Stiles mind reeled as he tried to think of something to say at the swiftly approaching girl, "I...uh was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the...uh, the history project?" Stiles questioned unsure of his own question, they did have history together, right? "Normally I'd say that sounds great," Izzy replied causing him to smile in relief that only lasted a second before she continued to speak, "but I really don't think a project on our ancestry is partner optional."

Stile's shoulders sagged even though he already had known that, "aw man, really?" he asked with a fake pout as she shook her head, then glanced back over to Scott and Derek, clearly more concerned with what she happening to Derek then his lame attempt to distract her. Mentally kicking himself Stiles reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder forcing her to look back at him in slight shock and confusion, "Hey don't worry, I'll keep you posted." Stiles stated nodding towards Derek even though he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her the truth anyway.

"I was thinking maybe I could tag along?" Izzy asked hopefully as panic coursed through Stiles veins, "What?! No! No sorry, I mean it's a bad idea...because what if you catch something?" Izzy sent him a assumed but confused look, with a single eyebrow raised. "I thought you said it was food poisoning?" Removing his hand from her shoulder Stiles scratched at the back of his neck, why hadn't he told her it was the flue? "I did...it is, at least I think it is. Better safe than sorry though, right? I uh I should go. Bye!"

Stiles abruptly sped away from her as he jumped in to his jeep telling Scott he hated him and pulled out of the parking lot, without glancing over at Izzy once.

Izzy walked over to Scott as Alison joined them, "What was he doing here?" Alison asked nodding towards the Jeep that was speeding out of the parking lot, "um Stiles was giving him a ride." Scott explained trying to act casual with both the unaware girls standing at each of his sides.

"I thought you said you weren't friend with him," she continued to ask lowering her eyebrows in confusion, "Well I'm not really," he stated glancing over at Izzy, wondering if she had saw anything like Derek's eyes flashing werewolf blue.

"He's my friend actually." Izzy covered catching Scott's look assuming he needed help she stated seeing Alison's surprised look, "yours? You know him?" Nodding she added "ya he was my neighbor growing up," glancing back in the direction that the jeep had disappeared in momentarily.

Seemingly satisfied with her answer Alison turned back to Scott, "we're still studying tonight, right?" he asked "ya," she nodded before he kissed her on the cheek and said his goodbyes and that he'd see her at the house.

Emma pulled up alongside Alison and Izzy seconds later, "getting in?" she called through the window. Nodding Izzy hugged Alison goodbye and got into the car. "So what was that all about?" She asked as they pulled out of the school parking lot, "Derek was here, apparently he has food poisoning and Stiles is taking him home." "hmm..." Emma pursed her lips glancing over at her younger cousin, "skeptic?" she asked.

"I dunno, I just think that they were lying to me." Emma hummed in response, "everyone has their secrets, Izzy." "Oh really?" her blonde mocked "mind telling me yours?" "Sure," Emma shrugged then glanced over at her cousin with a smirk "I had sex with Conner in your bed."

"Ewe oh my god, please tell me you are lying right now!" Izzy stared wide eyed looking like she could throw up at any second, "Of course I am!" her older cousin laughed at Izzy's mortified expression "that's not funny!" Izzy snapped but sunk into her seat relived.

/Friday\\

_This, this it had to be a dream, a very bad dream at that. _

_Running through the woods at night Izzy didn't even feel winded she didn't feel the leaves or branches under her feet either to come to think of it. What did she feel? Hot breath at her heels._

_Pushing herself to run faster she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Red eyes loomed up in front of her in the dark, causing her to come to an abrupt stop. Subconsciously she knew she should be afraid and run in the other direction just do something other than stare in its red eyes. _

She woke up early the next morning, taking her time in the shower she lathered her hair twice before getting out to put on the outfit she had picked out last night. It was a simple white dress that only reached mid thy, a red jacket that's sleeves only reached her elbows and a white scarf matched with red one inch heels.

She had what felt like a million texts when she got up, so eating her bowl of frosted flakes cereal she scrolled through them. Alison telling her that Scott meeting her parents had went worse than she had originally feared last night and that he stayed for dinner. Stiles informing Izzy that Derek was alive and well, and Lydia stating she wouldn't be at school today but she had already set up Alison's birthday surprise in her locker so not to worry.

"Wow..." Izzy mused out loud while eating another bite, it was rare that she had any texts first thing in the morning but three from all different people that had to a record or something.

"You're up early." Izzy's aunt's sudden appearance had the girl straightening and flashing a small smile, "morning aunt Liz, is Emma up?" she asked before standing to put her dirty dishes in the dish washer. "She's in the shower," the older woman confirmed as she moved past her to start the coffee pot.

/Later at School\\

"Hey birthday girl," Izzy smiled walking over to Alison just as she opened the locker, "oh god...oh god." Alison started to panic shoving the balloons back into the locker. Raising her eye brow Izzy moved in to help get the locker closed, "so I take it that it's a bad thing that you have presents in your locker?" Izzy asked with an apologetic look, she knew the feeling when it came to hating your birthday all too well.

"It's just...I don't like celebrate my birthday." Alison whispered the last word taking a quick look around to freeze as Scott approached us. "Hey, I didn't know it was your birthday." Alison sighed with defeat "It's not, I mean yes it is...please don't tell anybody." Alison pleaded glancing from Scott to Izzy.

"I don't even know how Lydia found out." she huffed leaning against the locker, "uh that's sort of my fault." Izzy stated rubbing the back of her neck, causing both Alison and Scott to raise their eye brows in response.

"I added you to facebook, remember? It's sort of in your basic information." she confessed than added "if I would have known..." "It's alright." Alison sighed shaking it off, "well why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked "because I didn't want people to know." Alison stated with a huff.

Frowning Izzy mentally kicked herself in the ass, "because...I'm seventeen." "You're seventeen?" Scott asked surprised, "it's not a big deal." Izzy stated sending Scott a pointed look, "that's the reaction I'm trying to avoid."

"Why? I uh, totally get it. You had to repeat a year because of all the moving around." Hearing Scott's response had Izzy smiling and stepping back since Alison practically pounced on him with a kiss, "what was that for?" Scott asked as Alison explained that everyone always assumes she failed or was held back, or had a baby...and Izzy thought her birthday was bad, at least she didn't get that.

"Wow, that's what you hear on your birthday?" Izzy asked stunned bringing attention back to herself since the two had completely forgotten she was there, "yeah, all day long." Alison confirmed with a nod, "than why don't we get out of here?" Scott asked "skip class?" "yeah the whole day."

"Well you're asking someone whose never skipped one class to bail out the entire day," Alison stated pointing to herself "that's perfect, if you get caught they'll go easy on you." Scott beamed, sparing a quick glance to Izzy he still couldn't believe she knew Derek it all seemed to surreal, "you're not going to get caught," Izzy cut in catching Scott's brief look, "I'll tell them you're sick and that I drove you back home this morning, I'll even pick up any shared class assignments we'll get." Pausing Izzy took in the grateful and surprised looked before hissing out a "Now go!" pushing at the pair "I'll grab yours too." Izzy added towards Scott as they walked away with a nod of thanks and smiles on their lips.

Smiling to herself Izzy set off for her first class of the day, English, while making plans for later tonight to visit one Derek Hale after school was out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. To make up for it I think it's my longest chapter yet :)Anyway let me know in the reviews what you think.

So this chapter you'll notice where we are in the tv shows plot line, the next two chapters after this one are going to be very hard to write and possibly hard to read as well, I'm fairly sure when I finish them and you read it I'll receive some hate mail. But I'm prepared! It must be done! Yeah I know slight teasing because now you'll want to know what I have planned, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Alright enough of my rambling, read on!

**Ghost**

**Chapter seven**

"Hey, Isabel!" pausing mid step by the front doors of the school on her way out, Izzy glanced back over her shoulder then turned when Stiles jogged up to her. "Hey." he beamed with a huge grin that instantly made her fluster and smile shyly back at him, "hey yourself. What's up?" Izzy asked forcing herself to act casual, if she ever wanted to be well anything to Stiles than she needed to desperately get a hold of herself.

Turning they continued to talk to the big double doors that led to their freedom, "actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to check up on Lydia?" Stiles question had the girls stomach dropping all the way down to her knees. Of course this was about Lydia, she scolded herself their whatever the hell kind of relationship this was, if it was a relationship at all, just like the first time they had talked this year it was about Lydia.

"Well normally I would, but I sort of have other plans." It wasn't a complete lie, she did intend to go over and check on Derek after school. Izzy sent him a halfhearted sympathetic smile seeing how he slouched a little bit at the decline, "oh, right not a problem. Maybe another time?" He scratched at the back of his neck as they reached the end of the side walk that brought them to the parking lot.

"Another time, what? We go check on Lydia?" Izzy laughed softly as Stiles cheeks grew splotchy, "Uh no, I mean maybe...we could hang out, or do homework or something?" he started to fumble with his words as she stood there with a graceful smile on her lips.

"Sure, we could do that. Just text me sometime." Izzy shrugged acting calmer then she actually felt, "great! I mean yeah, I'll...wait I don't..." Stiles paused digging into his pocket and pulled out his sleek black cell phone looking at something that Izzy couldn't actually see.

"I gave you my number," he stated raising his eyes to meet her's seeing she raised her own eyebrows and nodded, confirming that she in fact remembered that much, "but I uh...never actually got yours." "Oh!" blush started to color her cheeks as she took out her own cell phone and opened up his contact sending him a quick text that said simply **_'and now you do.' _**

When his phone buzzed and he glanced down he grinned, "right, well I'll uh let you go do whatever it is you do." meeting her gaze he watched as she tucked a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "I'm actually going to check in on Derek." Her statement that sounded so casual to her own ears felt like a punch to the gut causing Stiles to lose all the air in his lungs.

"Derek..." he repeated the name that always left a bad taste in his mouth lately, Scott had told him what he found out which wasn't anything spectacular just that they had been neighbors. Izzy nodded not catching how tense he had become, "yeah, I know you told me he was basically good as new. I just wanted to check in, maybe bring him soup or something. Do you uh, do you know where he is staying?"

Stiles eyes widened at her question, this was his chance, she didn't know where to find Derek. "Uh nope, why would I know that?" he laughed trying to cover the lie, but seeing her confused frown he cut his laugher as she spoke, "well considering you took him home last night, I just thought that you knew." Izzy knew he was lying, for some reason she could feel it like she had the other day.

"Oh, right that." Stiles trailed off as his eyes averted from her and landed on the safety of his jeep, which was something she caught apparently. "If you don't want to help me fine, I'm sure I can find out on my own." Stiles knew she was angry without looking at her, and when he did look at her his breath caught in his throat the anger was plain to see, she knew he had lied to her, but what confused him was the hurt look that mixed into the angered one before she strode away from him, leaving him to watch her go unable to form any actual words to stop her.

/

The drive home was silent, with Izzy glairing out her window and Emma sending her confused and concerned looks. When they had arrived home Izzy set to work making a beef and vegetable stew, and phoned the two different motels that were in Beacon Hills looking to find Derek Hale staying at either of them. When her search turned up empty handed she threw herself in to a kitchen chair with a huff glaring at the crock pot that held the finished stew.

"Jezz what put you into a sour mood?" Emma asked walking in and headed straight for the fridge, "I can't find Derek." Izzy answered honestly pouting, she seriously hated coming up empty handed like she had. "Did you try calling-" "Yes!" Izzy snapped as she turned to her cousin who was now closing the fridge holding a bottle of water eyeing her cousin.

"Ok, how about his old house?" Emma suggested rocking back and forth on her heels, instantly Izzy's nose crinkled, "why would he be there? It's burnt down, remember?" "He just came back to town," Emma stated with a sigh, "he probably feels nostalgic."

Izzy felt a pang of guilt mixed with sympathy thinking about how he lost his family, still she couldn't fathom how someone could stay somewhere with no heat, internet or four standing walls, let alone be the same place where you had lost your entire family.

"Right, can I barrow the car?" Izzy asked pushing the chair back getting up and moving across the kitchen to the coat rack by the door that lead to the garage, she picked up the same red jacket and white scarf she had worn earlier then moved to grab the crock pot.

"Seeing as you're going to anyway," Emma laughed with a nod as Izzy sent a small smile her way, before heading to the car.

/

Hopping in Izzy drove the short distance that separated the Hale house and her's, pulling up she noticed Derek's car around back and felt a pang of sadness hit her. The thought of Derek staying here with the constant reminder of everything he had lost had her fighting tears, taking a deep breath Izzy forced herself to go ahead and open the car door and take the crock pot with her to his front door.

Balancing the pot on her hip awkwardly with one hand she knocked and waited, it seemed to take forever as the wind picked up slightly sending chills down her spine before he opened the door with an unreadable expression on his face and a very bare chest, a chest that had the ability to distract any normal teenage girl Derek let out a low cough smirking down at the teenage girl standing there.

"Derek," blushing Izzy moved slightly to show him the pot, "I brought get well soon, food." she laughed awkwardly, she hadn't seen Derek in six years before yesterday which was starting to make this whole idea feel slightly absurd.

"I see that, come in." Derek spoke sounding unsure for the first time in a long while as he opened to door wider and stepped aside to give her room. "I'll take that." he stated after closing the door, he lead her into what had once been a den and placed the stew on an end table.

"So," Izzy trailed off rubbing her hands together realizing she had been right, this place was cold, as she looked around the broken down house feeling it dampen her spirits once again. "I uh, I wanted to see how you were doing. You looked wrecked yesterday." Izzy stated catching Derek's silent stair.

The furniture wasn't charred like the inside of the house, she couldn't help but notice as she took a quick look around the room before daring to meet Derek's gaze, it was honestly unnerving the way he was looking at her, but Izzy brushed it off when she seen him shrug. "Yeah, twenty four hour bug I guess." First it was food poisoning, then it was the flue. She honestly didn't buy either story, but didn't have a logical explanation to fight them on it. It really shouldn't have matter to her what it was, just that he was feeling better but for some reason the simple fact she was being lied to even if it was a white lie was starting to drive her up the wall.

Instead of showing her irritation Izzy nodded, "thanks for that though," Derek gestured towards the stew with a nod, before looking over at her once again it was honestly starting to feel like a 'knowing' look, what he thought he knew she hadn't the slightest of clues.

"It's no big deal, honestly I wanted an excuse to catch up. I didn't know you were back in town," boldness that caught her off guard was present in her tone as she met his gaze head on for the first time in what felt like a long time. "I just got back, I was looking for my sister Laura she came back here." Izzy nodded at this wrapping her arms around her torso, "yeah I know." her simple statement caused Derek to freeze.

_She knew? She'd seen Laura... _

Catching on to his silence Izzy moved to sit on the green couch that was awkwardly positioned in the living room, "she was sick, wasn't she?" her question threw Derek for a loop, "I mean, when she came to the house and demanded Aunt Liz let her see me, she was fairly frantic. I didn't even know it was her until Liz sent her away."

Frozen Derek stood eyes glued on Izzy, he knew about Izzy and her family history which was why his family had staid so close to her's for all those years, but he couldn't figure out why Laura would seek out the fifteen year old girl now, she wasn't of any use to them.

"She ended up taking me aside at the mall," Izzy carried on taking Derek's silence as interest, which it actually was. "She wanted to know if I had some...what did she call it...a Tourmaline stone? I don't know, she said it was sea green in color and that it had belonged to my mother. Made a pretty big deal about needing to find it, when I told her I had no idea what she was talking about she left. I haven't seen her since." Izzy stated as the images of that embarrassing day at the mall when the woman had grabbed her and began to grill her about some stone flooded her mind.

"Shh..." Derek shushed Izzy forcing her to freeze and watch as Derek moved to peek out the window that was directly behind her, a low growl emitted from Derek sending chills down Izzy's spine as she stood to ask what was going on. "Izzy," Derek turned back looking concerned as he rounded the couch and grabbed her forearm and started to drag her toward the back of the house. "I need you to trust me," Derek whispered stopping behind the stair case, her chest tightened as fear started to sink in replacing any other emotions that had once been there. "I need you to hide. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, you stay quiet and in there ok?" It wasn't really a question, as he opened up a small crawl like space behind the stairs.

"Derek...what's going on?" She whispered shaken, seeing the dramatic difference from what was five minutes ago to now. Derek didn't answer as he pushed her back into the small space, "stay low." was all he said before closing the wooden crack filled door.

The house was silent for a few moments, before the sound of something hitting wood had Izzy sinking low to the ground with her knees pulled in close to her chest. Izzy could hear muffled voices but tried to block them out as she closed her eyes, beginning to panic not knowing what was going on around her was making her fear worsen.

"When we cut her in half!" A woman yelled causing Izzy's eyes to snap open as a surprised gasp left her lips, what sounded like an animal's roar echoed around her in the small space at the same moment fallowed by a man's screams. Biting down on her lower lip to hold in a sob she lifted her hands to her ears and closed her eyes, this wasn't happening...whatever she thought was going on out there...wasn't.

Even with her hands covering her ears she could still make out the sounds of a scuffle, luckily it was all she could really hear at the moment. At least until it got quiet, looking up with tear filled eyes she tried to even out her breathing.

Derek had asked her to stay quiet, and the thought of whoever was out there knowing she was inside the house with them was terrifying enough to keep her silent. She knew people were talking not too far away from her, but couldn't make out the words since they were at the very least in a different room.

The thought of making a run for it was tempting, tempting enough that she moved to sit up on her knees mentally preparing herself to make the attempt at the run. Izzy froze when gun fire started to fill up the house, a sob wracked her body as she slumped back against the wall tears blurring her vision. The gun fire continued for awhile, but stopped less than a few minutes later.

Izzy sat still, breathing heavily for what felt like hours. It probably was hours she realized, she had heard the door open and close a while ago but was too afraid to even think about getting up. Her lags were cramped, and she was sure she'd fall asleep in her slumped kneeling position if it wasn't for the fear that whoever the woman was would come back and finish the job.

"Oh god," Izzy realized as her eyes widened and she forced herself to move, "Derek?" she called out whispering at first as she opened the door that groaned in protest, odd she was fairly sure when Derek opened it earlier it hadn't made a noise.

"Derek?!" She called out again into the empty house, panic coding her voice as she stumped through the hall taking it the bullet ridden walls that started in the living room where her crock pot laid on the ground smashed and most likely shot up like the rest of the living room.

By the time Izzy stumbled out of the house it was almost pitch black out, which did nothing to calm her fears. Taking in ragged breathes she made her way to the car and froze realizing something wasn't right, shrugging it off she climbed in and tried to start it. It started alright, but it didn't move.

Furrowing her eyebrows she reached over for her purse that laid in the passenger seat and pulled out her cell phone, stepping back outside in to the night against every instinct she had she turned on the flash light on her cell and sure enough her tires were slashed.

Not one, she realized as she rounded the car, not two but all of her tires. Muffling a sob with her hand she climbed back into the car and locked her doors and dialed her cousins number.

/

"Emma, can...can you come pick me up?" Izzy asked trying to hold off the tears and sobs that threatened her, she hated crying really she did, but lately it seemed to be the one thing she did constantly.

"Unless you've forgotten you took the car," Emma laughed on the other line as Izzy hiccupped "can you take your moms?" her question was met with brief silence "what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Emma asked sounding panicked.

"I'm...I'm ok, but someone slashed the tires. I'm at Derek's." Izzy stated glancing around at the darkness that made the woods surrounding her look particularly freighting, hearing Emma's sigh of relief she bit her lower lip. "Can't Derek drive you home?"

"He...he had to l-leave. I'm alone..." The last part was more of hopeful thinking then actual fact, "alright. I'll be there in five." Emma hung up before Izzy could bring herself to bag her to stay on the line, sitting back in her seat she knew she had to take those five minutes to collect herself.

She couldn't tell Emma what happened, for whatever reason she knew she had to keep this a secret until she could talk to Derek, at that moment she vowed to only do so in public where it would be highly unlikely to end her life by being shot at. An uncontrollable laugh bubbled up in her throat as she shook her head letting a few tears fall, she had almost died, she could have died and no one but Derek would have known where to find her body.

The thought shouldn't have been funny in the least, but call it morbid humor at how terrified she truly felt.

/

"So interesting night," Emma began as soon as they pulled away from the burnt down Hale house, "first the mountain lion," Izzy's eyes snapped over towards her cousin briefly forgetting what had happed. "There was another animal attack?" she asked as Emma shook her head, "no, uh I think it was Alison's father, he shot it." Emma side glanced her cousin as Izzy bit her lower lip, "then the Sheriff get's hit."

"WHAT?!" She blond yelled causing Emma to swerve for a moment before glaring at her younger cousin, "he's fine, some kid backed up in to him when everyone was in a panic." Izzy's eyebrows furrowed, "how do you know all this?" "I'm...well, I'm not exactly failing chem, but I'm not doing great either." Emma waved it off.

Before Emma had finished her sentence Izzy was digging her cell phone out, and texting Stiles. **_'Just heard about your dad, is he going to be ok?'_**

She got her reply as they pulled into the garage, barely listening to Emma complain about having to call a tow to get her car fixed up. **_'Pretty banged up, he's on strict bed rest.'_**

Izzy sighed relieved as she walked through the kitchen, before heading up stairs to shower she sent Stiles one more text. **_'Would it be ok if I came by tomorrow?' _**Jumping into the shower she didn't wait for his reply, needing to wash away the days grime that clung to her like the smell of burnt wood and stale air.

After changing into comfy pajama pants and a loose T-shirt she laid down on her bed and checked her phone to see that Stiles had texted her twice. **_'What? Why?' _**was his first text, which she rolled her eyes at then opened the next one. **_'I mean of course you can, but seriously though, why?' _**laughing out loud she started to text back. **_'Sorry went for a shower,' _**Izzy paused debating if she should take that out but shrugged and continued on with her text **_'I just wanted to come by and bring your dad a get well gift, does he have any favorite foods?' _**

It had taken Stiles a few minutes to reply, nearly causing her to fall asleep stifling a yawn Izzy opened his text **_'oh uh wow, okay. Anything that isn't greasy, are you going to bring my dad food?' _**Izzy never ended up replying to his text but curled up and fell in to a thankfully dreamless sleep.****

/ The Next Morning\\

Saturday morning Izzy texted Lydia and Alison, their plans had been postponed until Lydia was feeling better, much to her relief since she wasn't feeling up to going anywhere...well that wasn't one hundred percent true, there was one place that she was eager to go.

Slaving over the hot stove Isabel prepared her second 'feel better' dish, this time she went with her grandmothers lasagna recipe. Izzy made to patches placing one inside the fridge for dinner, and wrapping the other in plastic wrap to go to the Stilinski house.

"Hey are you still driving me to Stiles?" Izzy asked poking her head in Emma's bed room, the brunette was laying on her floor with school books scattered around her. "Yeah, I have to pick up my baby anyway. Just let me know when you're ready." Nodding Izzy couldn't hide the smile as she dashed back to her room to get dressed.

Izzy pulled on what started as a white tank top that faded into a light pink then a darker pink around the bottom, with the words '**Endless Love' **across the chest. A pair of blue jean Capri's and brown sandals. Izzy decided to accessorize with dangly gold earrings and brown sun glasses that kept her bangs back out of her face.

They drove to the car shop first so Emma could pick up her car, leaving Izzy to drive her aunt Liz's silver Volkswagen, not a car Izzy would have chosen for herself but as long as it got from point a to b she didn't think it really mattered.

Izzy parked in the Stilinski drive way, moving around in her seat she unbuckled the belt and leaned across to the passenger seat to scoop up the lasagna and grab her purse. How she managed to get out, close the car and lock it and managed the steps that led to the front door without dropping anything was beyond her.

"Isabel," Stiles smiled opening the door after she had rung the bell, "uh here, let me get that for you." Izzy sighed relieved when Stiles took the pan from her hands, making it easier for her to shoulder her bag. "I told you I'd bring food," was the first thing that slipped past her lips causing Stiles to grin letting her walk inside the house.

"I'll just got out this down," Stiles stated walking down the hall way a few paces he made a let into what she assumed was the kitchen, swaying back and forth on her heels Izzy stood awkwardly by the front door until Stiles poked his head back out of the door frame to look at her. "You coming?" "Oh!" blush started to creep its way up her neck as she made to step forward stuttering out a yeah, before pausing to kick off her sandals not wanting to wear her shoes inside his house.

Izzy headed towards the kitchen as Stiles was walking back out, nearly running right into him. "So..." Stiles started scratching at the back of his neck looking down at the blond girl, honestly he had no idea what he was supposed to do now that he had a girl the first non-related girl ever that was his age in his house. He found himself at a loss.

"How's your dad?" Izzy asked after a moment of Stiles "Honestly a pain, he keeps fighting me on the doctor's orders. He needs to stay in bed, but it's been like pulling teeth!" Stiles trailed off glancing up the stair case that was to his right, "I probably should make sure he's actually still in bed."

"Oh, do you think he might want some company?" Izzy asked again she wasn't super close with the sheriff but she had done volunteer work at the station last summer out of boredom so she knew most of the cops in town, and the fact that he was Stiles dad made her extra interested in befriending him while she made runs for files or coffee runs at the police station.

Stiles forehead creased as he stared at the blond, but shook it off "uh sure. Fallow me," Izzy fallowed Stiles up the flight of stairs to the second door on the left side, Stiles glanced back at her and held up his hand "wait here a sec." was all he said before disappearing behind the door.

A few seconds later Stiles opened the door and gave a nod so she knew it was ok to go in, "Hey Sheriff!" Izzy beamed instantly seeing the man leaning back on a stack of pillows. "Isabel," Stiles dad smiled at the young girl confusing Stiles even more, as he realized his dad knew Isabel. "how're you doing sweetheart?" Laughing Izzy shook her head walking closer to the side of his bed, "shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Oh," Mr. Stilinski huffed "I'm fine, try telling my son that, ok? It was barely a bump, just a little bruising." Izzy smiled down at the man who was irritated with being tied down to his bed, "I'll try, but he's pretty stubborn." Her comment had Stiles raising his eyebrows, and the Sheriff giving a laugh. "Yeah, he gets that from his mother." A brief silence passed with the mention of Stiles mother causing Izzy to glance over at Stiles who looked shocked.

"You know, you look just like your mother." The Sheriff contained with a soft smile directed at Isabel, if Stiles was shocked before he wasn't now he was simply tense. Stiles knew that Izzy had lost both her parents, what he hadn't known was that his father knew her or her parents for that matter.

Raising her thin blond eyebrows Izzy stated "I didn't know you knew my mother," "we all went to high school together," Mr. Stilinski stated trying to read her face to find any trace of pain unsure if this was a safe topic with the teenaged girl. "All?" Izzy urged him to go on, she honestly didn't know much of anything about her parents besides from how they died.

"Yeah," the Sheriff nodded then continued "Scott's parents, myself and late wife Claudia, your mother and father." Stiles shifted closer to Izzy's back preparing himself if she would start breaking down again, she didn't.

"We're you friends?" she asked after a moment glancing back up at the man who she was starting to see had more in common with his son then she first realized, "Cynthia was friendly with everyone, we weren't all that close." he admitted causing her eyebrows to hit her hair line.

"Then how'd you know she was my mother?" uncomfortably the sheriff started to shift under her gaze, as her eyes flickered over to Stiles to see he looked as confused as she did. "She probably never told you this, but back when we were Juniors just after your father moved here, she was attacked by a rabid dog in the school parking lot. It's actually how we met."

The Sheriff went on explaining that he had found her and had taken her to the er, after which they remained close. Izzy smiled listening to his story, feeling just the slightest more connected to her mom now that she knew more about her past and finding they had a friend in common.

Stiles walked Izzy back to the front door roughly an hour or so later, "hey, uh thanks for coming. You really made my dad happy." Izzy blushed as she nodded her head, then shrugged "anytime." was her response as Stiles phone went off again which was probably the tenth time in the past hour. Groaning he relented and pulled it from his pocket, he knew it would be Scott and he also knew that he wouldn't reply to it but Izzy would probably catch on that he was ignoring his phone so he unlocked his phone opening the text.

Stiles eyes widened and his face visibly got paler as he glanced up at Isabel than back at his phone rereading the text to make sure he had in fact read the words correctly. "Why didn't you tell me? Are you ok? Were you hit?" Questioned started to fly out of Stiles mouth as he moved forward and did a scan from head to toe of the blond, "hit...how did you?" Izzy trailed off confused, "Doesn't matter, are you ok?" he asked again resting his hands on her upper arms, speechless Izzy nodded.

"Good, ok. Now do you understand why I didn't want you anywhere near Derek?" He blurted panicking before thinking better of it then continued to ramble on, "promise me Isabel, promise you'll stay away from him...Please?"

"I...I can't," she began to say as he stared silently shocked, wanting to shake her for good measure convinced something must be wrong with the girl, Stiles instead dropped his hands and stepped back throwing his arms wide out "and why the hell not? It seems like a pretty good idea to me, considering he left you for dead last night!" His words weren't meant to come out as harsh as they did, but seeing her flinch back he apologized rubbing at the base of his neck.

"I just don't understand," Stiles sighed staring at the floor "I want to know the truth." Izzy stated catching him off guard, as he glanced back up at her he could see the faraway look in her eyes. "I need to know what happened last night." Her resolve was clear in her tone sending chills down his spine, and causing a sink feeling to start to form in his stomach "enjoy the lasagna, Stiles." Izzy smiled halfheartedly before opening the front door and stepping out.

Stiles fallowed after her a few steps watching as she walked off down his porch steps and got into a car he wasn't used to seeing her drive. If Stiles had been afraid when he found out Lydia had seen the alpha, and then again when his dad got hurt last night then he was officially terrified.

She wasn't hurt sure, and she even seemed to be holding it together better then Lydia and his dad after being shot at the other night. She could have died, without even knowing anything about werewolves, just simply because she knew who Derek was, it was a simple case of at the wrong place at the wrong time scenario, which did nothing to ease his rapid heart rate. The thought alone sent fresh waves of fear and anger running through his veins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ghost**

**Chapter eight**

For what I am sure is the first time ever in this particular story, we have ISABEL'S PROW! whoop! :)

**/Izzy's prow\\**

After I had left Stiles house on Saturday my weekend had died down quietly. Honestly I had to admit it made me question whether Friday nights event even took place, but if it hadn't than Saturday afternoon wouldn't have happened either which meant I wouldn't be convincing Stiles Monday morning that picking me up for school would be a complete waste of gas.

"Yes I'm sure Stiles," I laughed hearing him sigh over my speaker while I rummaged in my closet for an outfit, I couldn't help but notice how drastically different my weekend and the beginning of my week was starting out to be compared to my normal fairly routine like schedule that I was used to.

"I really don't mind," he pressed as I smiled okay I beamed in the direction of my phone, not that it mattered he couldn't see. "Stiles seriously, I always drive in with Em. If you really want to then you can drive me home."

Alright there was no real hiding it, I was loving this attention it was so foreign in a good way a very good way.

"It's a date! I mean it's defiantly not a date! It's uh...it's a plan?" He started to trip over his words as I rolled my eyes, "hey uh Stiles I've got to go," I sighed pulling out the outfit I would be wearing today for our non date after school related plans to drive me home.

"Oh right! I uh yeah, I'll see you later."

"Byes Stiles," I smiled as he called out a bye before disconnecting the call.

Okay so in the history of good morning wake up calls, this was my favorite one by far. Stripping out of my previous nights pajamas, and slipped on a matching set of purple lacy undergarments, a pair of white skinny jeans and a purple long silky tank top with a pair of white opened toed three inch heels.

Satisfied with my outfit I moved on to jewelry and make up, which consisted of a silver heart locket and a little bit of lavender eye shadow, eye liner and clear lip gloss.

**/At school\\**

"So let me get this straight, I'm not driving you home, Stiles is?" Emma repeated for the second time as we exited the car, sighing I sent a shy smile her way, "that's what I said." "Is he supposed to be walking you to class too?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow looking somewhere to my right over my shoulder, "umm no, why?"

"Because here he comes," she stated obviously amused.

"What?" I swear my mouth hit the pavement as I spun around searching to the familiar boy in question, snapping my mouth shut when my eyes landed on their target who had stopped a few feet away most likely startled by my freakish spinning action.

"Uh uh hey," Stiles started with his trademark lopsided grin, "Emma, Isabel." he nodded in acknowledgment. "Hey," I smiled "alright, I'm out text if plans change." Emma smirked walking past Stiles to only spin around when she was passed him giving me her thumbs up. Which translated to good luck.

"Walk you to class?" Stiles beamed with a boyish smile scratching at the back of his neck, I could already feel the blush creeping its way up my neck as I nodded fiddling with my satchels strap as we started walking from the parking lot.

The silence as we approached the school was starting to eat away at me as I kept glancing over at Stiles who seemed to be lost in thought, "so where's Scott?" I asked breaking the silence which I decided a moment later was a bad idea seeing that he frowned.

"I don't know," Stiles replied with a shrug "I'm not his keeper." The irritation in his tone was obvious which is why I was looking at him with my eyebrows raised, "did I just walk into dangerous territory?" I asked as my lips tugged into a small smile.

"Yes, No, I mean maybe. It's fine, we're just not on the best of terms right now." He stated as we walked up the front steps, "and you really think that's going to last?" I asked without thinking it over, "um yeah, why wouldn't it?" he scoffed as we made our way to our English class.

"Well for one, you're best friends." I stated smiling as he paused at the class room door letting me go in first, which would have made me blush if I were actually paying attention to it. "And second?" he asked as we walked down separate rows that were beside each other, I waited until we stopped at the second furthest desk to the back of the room.

"Second, you're best friends!" I laughed "You've been best friends...well for a very long time." I stated unable to think of a time where they weren't together, it probably wasn't the best thing to point out to the guy I currently have a crush on that I noticed they've been friends for as long as I lived here, which has been nine years.

"Ha," he faked laughed taking his seat shaking his head, "You can count on a best friend, I, I can't count on Scott. You've done more for my dad than he did," tilting my head slightly after I had taken my seat I couldn't help but wonder if their fight was over Stiles dad being hit by a car in the parking lot on Friday.

"What does your dad have to do with your fight with Scott?" I asked dropping my elbow on to the desk and leaning into my open palm, "everything, nothing! I mean you brought over lasagna and he-he," I raised my eyebrows before glancing over to the door way which Scott had just happened to walk through.

"Stiles," I interrupted him nodding towards Scott, causing him to glance over his shoulder and scowl before turning back still wearing his scowl and rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but to smile, it probably wasn't the best idea to smile because it certainly wasn't helping thing any, but I couldn't help it. I mean I wasn't smiling because they were fighting which somehow resulting in me winning over Stiles attention for the morning, but because he was honestly cute in a very boyish heart melting kind of way.

Scott's voice had Stiles turning and flipping open his book, "Still not talking to me?" I could hear him ask as he leaned slightly forward, Stiles promptly remained silent flipping his pencil, smiling I rolled my eyes flipping open my own book to Fridays homework.

I could still hear Scott talking, apologizing would be a better word for it as a bit my lip. I really shouldn't be listening to them, but class handed started yet even with the teacher sitting at his desk which left nothing to catch my attention. Nothing but Allison taking the seat directly in front of me.

"Hey," she smiled over her shoulder as she rummaged through her book bag before sending a dreamy look over my shoulder which had me raising my eyebrows "hey yourself. What's up?" "Not much." She replied glancing back at me with a shrug.

"Not much?" I repeated with a blank stare as she looked confused "I head radio silence all weekend, something was most defiantly up!" I couldn't fight back the smirk that played on my lips as she blushed, "oh right, sorry. I was grounded after our -well Friday."

"Oh, right. That sucks," I stated nodding recalling how I had to send her and Scott emailed of our home work after school on Friday. "Yeah, well not completely. I did managed to sneak some alone time in with Scott Saturday night."

Groaning I threw my hands up earning myself a few questionable looks, "ahh ok gross! TMI." Allison smiles and laugh quietly shaking her head, most of the time I didn't mind the gooey lovey dovey stuff I was constantly exposed to by one of my three best friends, but I was seriously drawing the line on details that started with sneaking in some alone time, with whatever said boyfriend I was hearing about.

I was almost surprised when I watched Stiles and Scott rush out after class together talking in hushed whispers, almost. I knew this whole fight would blow over, but I was kind of surprised it had taken one Monday morning class.

"Wow, their off in a hurry." Allison laughed watching the two go like I had, nodding I packed up my books. "Yeah I guess they patched things up," my statement had Allison looking at me funny as we walked out of class.

"Patched things up? They were fighting?" Nodding I answered "Yeah, I guess. Lovers quarrel," I shrugged to only be hit on the arm, "what?" I asked feign hurt as I held my arm where she hit me. "First of all not funny, second gross he's mine." she ended in a playful smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Technically he was Scott's first," I pointed out to only receive another playful shove which had me laughing.

I sat with Stiles again in History, sending him an unsure smile if this was still ok. "So you and Scott patched things up," I stated after a moment of silence, "oh uh, yeah I guess." Stiles nodded before continuing to explain as I raised my eyebrows "He needs my help," "Stiles," I smiled "you don't owe me an explanation. I already told you that you'd be talking in no time, uh...are we still on for after school?"

I had prepared to hear a 'no' since I watched them walk out of English, what I hadn't prepared for was his goofy grin and slight color in his cheeks as he nodded. "Yeah of course, it's a plan remember?"

Nodding I smiled back before the teacher pulled us to attention as I set to work I risked a glance at Stiles who at the moment was doing the same. Snapping my eyes back to my paper I tried to hide the blush that surged up at the innocent and unexpected but noticeable eye contact.

**/Lunch\\**

"So basically your ancestors killed a big wolf?" I asked raising my eyebrows at Allison, "not just a big wolf," Allison sated flipping the book around so Lydia and I could get a view, "what does it look like to you?"

I felt the air catch in my lungs as I stared at the picture, as I was dragged back to the memory of a dream I had long forgotten of being on the bloodies bus with two things that looked just like the image on the paper with it red glairing eyes.

"It looks like a big wolf." Lydia's words sent chills down my spine as I sat up straight, "See you in history," she smiled at Allison, who was the one she was obviously talking to, before smiling at me and walking off.

Allison sighed slouching back in her chair, as I raised my eyebrows at her "so what was the answer you were looking for?" I asked pushing my mostly empty lunch tray away losing all the remnants of my appetite. "I don't know, a humanoid wolf like thing?" she laughed as I pursed my lips. "You mean a werewolf." I stated but was cut off as she looked over my shoulder and hurried to collect her things.

"Scott, Scott, wait!" Allison called after the boy I turned to see ducking out of the cafeteria. Glancing back to where Allison had been I realized I was suddenly but not shockingly, alone.

Sighing a leaned back in my seat taking in the slowly emptying cafe, there was still twenty five minutes left to our forty five minute break and somehow I knew I would be spending it alone and 100% bored out of my freaking mind.

I sat around for about five more minutes messing around on my phone, ok so what if I spent it playing crazy birds? Honestly I hated the game, but it was strangely addicting. Before leaving the cafe, to head to my locker dropping off the rest of my books.

Next I had Art, which normally I'd spend chatting with Lucas working on my amazing project for the week. Only now Luke and I weren't friends, so it would be my only class where I had no friends.

**/After School\\**

"Are you sure you don't want me to just drive you home?" Emma asked for the fourth time glancing around the increasingly empty looking parking lot, "no," I shook my head, nodding towards Stiles jeep "he's still here, see? He's probably just running late, or forgot, or something..." I trailed off trying to hold back my disappointment.

"Izzy, if he forgot-" glancing up at Emma the look on my face which I assumed was a glare stopped her sentence dead in its tracks, "I really don't want to hear the whole 'he's not worth it' speech. Just go home ok? I'll be fine." I reassured my cousin, for the fifth time before she sighed in defeat.

It only took me fifteen minutes after the parking lot was mostly emptied for her to give in and nod smiling sadly my way, the pity clear as day, before she walked off to her car and finally drove off.

I stuck around for ten more minutes, alone in complete silence with only my thoughts to torture me. _Maybe he changed his mind, and is waiting for me to leave._ The thought had a self pitting frown finding its way on to my lips, biting my lower lip I stood up from my sitting spot on the front steps and started to walk back and forth fighting with my thoughts.

_Why wouldn't he just tell me? _The question filtered quietly around my mind and was answered quickly but a much louder thought, _because he's too nice and doesn't want to make you cry? Because let's face it, you're a big cry baby when it comes to being around him._

Glancing back at the front doors I bit my lip only waited a few seconds before I started walking down the side walk, ending up at the bleachers where I dropped my book bag and sat down. I could call Emma and get her to come back, but I knew she had plans with Conner tonight which meant she'd be coming into town at some point later to night.

Until than I could keep myself busy, I'd just text her. I nodded to myself absentmindedly pulling out my cell phone, and sent her a quick text. **_'Let me know when you come to pick up Conner, I'm hanging out in town. Could you pick me up when you get into town?'_**

I ignored the text she sent asking if Stiles ever showed, and decided to head to the library to do my nights home work. It had taken me a few hours, since my thoughts kept returning to the day's events who it had started out so good and was ended so well like crap.

It was nearing six thirty was I finished and went for food, of course getting the text that Emma had just picked up Conner and wanted to know where I was. SO that ended in all of us eating at a burger joint.

"I can't believe it, he never showed did he?" Emma asked as we all ate, "It's not surprising, he's a strange one." Conner stated sending me a look that could only be translated to 'and-you-like-him-why?' "I'm sure something just came up." I stated trying to defend Stiles to my cousin and to my own mind who didn't believe my words completely.

"Right, like what? Did he text you?" Emma asked pointing her fry at me, rolling my eyes I sighed, "no, but I'm sure he has a good reason." "Right," she scoffed, "do you hear yourself right now?" I couldn't help but stare at my food in my hands, rather than meet her big sister 'You-Know-I'm-Right' gaze.

"Can we just hurry up? I want to go home." I stated finishing my burger ignoring her sympathetic look, "Yeah of course, we just have to make one last stop." She stated as she finished her fries, raising my eyebrow I looked up at the two, "what's that?" "Movie night." Conner answered rolling his eyes, which was code for I get to hang out with them in the living room, watch a movie I wasn't really into while they made out on the couch. Awesome. And my Day just keeps getting better.

**/Video Store\\**

"So, see anything you like?" Emma asked after a few minutes of searching the shelves, rolling my eyes I look over at her "no offence, but a night in as your third wheel just doesn't sound as fun as you think it does." I stated glancing from her hazel eyes to Conner's blue ones.

"hey its bonding!" Emma huffed crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, "besides you know how mom feels about it just being Conner and I." she pointed out as I sighed. "Yeah great so I get to sit on the couch while you two make out, then lie to your mom about it. Sounds like fun." I grumbled today's events were really starting to weigh on my mood and not in a good way.

"Come on Iz, just think about how much we will owe you." Conner smirked dropping his arms around Emma's shoulders before planting a sweet kiss on her temple, "oh gross." I groaned turning back to the shelves and picked up another movie, "fine, this one." I huffed dropping the DVD case in to our basket, just as my phone beeps indicating a new text message.

"Oh! Is it Stiles? He could come over, then you wouldn't be a third wheel." Emma pointed out as I pulled out my cell and we walked to the counter to rent the three movies we had picked out, "no it's actually Scott..." I stated furrowing my eyebrows together as I read his text. "Scott? What does he want?" Conner asked peering over my shoulder as I held the phone to my chest and stuck my tongue out at him, "wouldn't you like to know." I teased smirking at his scowl as he pulled back as Emma paid for our rentals.

"He says that everyone is hanging out at school, and that we should come join in with the fun." I stated as we walked away from the counter, "if that's his definition of fun I'm buying him a dictionary." Emma hummed walking through the automatic sliding doors.

"Whose all 'everyone'?" Conner asked raising an eyebrow, obviously interested, "I don't know," I confessed as we walked to the car, "but I'm going to find out. I mean it sounds more entertaining than staying home chaperoning you, and watching a movie that I won't be paying any attention to."

"No way," Emma protested with a pout stopping at the driver side door, with Conner at the front passenger door and me beside him about to get in the back. "Come on Em, we can drive by and still go home early enough to pretend we watched a movie." Conner spoke up, confirming my suspicions about his curiosity.

"Alright, but if it boring, and by that I mean if it's just Scott and Stiles trying to lore you out to vandalize the school, we're going home." She huffed unlocking the doors, beaming I hopped in to the back and I swear I beamed for the entire drive there.

**/Night School\\**

"There's Stiles jeep," I stated as we pulled up in to the parking lot, "and Jackson's porch..." Conner said glancing over at Emma then back at me, "something is totally up if they're both here together, willingly." he Stated as we all climbed out of the car.

"Hey Jackson, where you at?!" Conner shouted seconds later my eyes widened as I got a sudden chill down my spine, "shh, I'll...I'll just text Scott." I stated wrapping one of my arms around my torso as the other opened up the text I had gotten from him a little while ago.

"The door's open, they're probably inside." Emma stated as she rounded the car and came to stand beside Conner, as I tapped away furiously on the screen of my cell. **'Hey out front, where are you?' **

"We maze well just go inside, I mean it's kind of obvious it's where they went." Emma pointed out then added "But I swear to god, if they are vandalizing the school I'm out." rolling my eyes I sighed and started to lead the way, "they're not vandalizing the school." I stated firmly as they trailed after me.

"Then why are they hanging out here? Late at night, might I add, plus why would the doors be open?" Emma asked pointing out logically as we walked up the steps "I don't know, maybe they were left open?" I asked hopefully glancing over my shoulder, "right..." she trailed off as we entered the school.

"Okay, this is kind of creepy." She whispered as we walked a little ways down the hall, "what's creep about the school at night?" I asked then paused and looked around, "you know what, don't answer that. I take it back." I laughed lightly getting the same chills I had standing outside.

"Did Scott text you back?" Conner asked stopping as if to convey the fact he wasn't going any further into the school if he didn't know exactly where it was we were going. "No," I shook my head as I glanced down at my phone.

To only snap my eyes back up at the gasp that left Conner's mouth, to see his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging open as if in shock. "Conner?" I asked as Emma started screaming.

**/Third Person's prow\\**

Izzy watched stunned as fear seeped in to her bones, Emma's screams were drowned out by the loud thundering heart beat the rang in her ears, or it could have been the animalist growl that seemed to rattle the lockers locks.

Izzy watched as Conner was lifted slowly off the ground feet dangling in the air inches from the ground, and blood trailing down his chin before he was hurled across the hall into the opposite row of lockers.

"Izzy move!" Emma screamed as she shook her cousin who was now staring at the beast from her nightmares who snarled at the girls and charged claws extended knocking both girls aside. Both of them colliding with the lockers on opposite sides of the hall from each other knocking Isabel unconscious.

**/Isabel's prow\\**

My vision was blurred, my head throbbed and my left arm was killing me. Blinking slowly I moaned out in pain as searing sensation moved from my arm to my color bone and shoulder. _I have to move, I have to get up. _I thought over and over again before I was able to push myself up with right arm.

Leaning back against something hard and uncomfortable I tried to steady my breaths, "where am I?" I asked aloud wanting to shake my head to clear in but to afraid of what agony that would cause. Opening my eyes I squinted into the darkness, _I'm not in my bed, that's for sure._

_A dream, this has to be a dream. _I tried to reason as I lifted my right hand to brush away the blond hair that impaired my vision, to only feel sticky liquid smear under it. "Blood? Is that...blood?" I repeated out loud, as panic started to grip my thoughts.

Where was I?! What the hell happened?

Hissing out in pain I braced my bare arm against the cold mettle as I stood looking around, _School, I'm at school. _I remembered as I realized what I was leaning on were lockers, that was when it all came flooding back to me.

Scott, we were coming to meet Scott...we, Emma and Conner were with me and then it happened. We were attacked, and it sure as hell was not a mountain lion. It had been a wolf...but that wasn't really right either I realized as the image of its tall stature standing on its hind legs snarling at me after it had tossed Conner a side.

Oh god. Conner. Emma.

"Conner?...Emma? Emma where are you?!" I screamed, which was probably the worst idea I've had, I'm going to say ever. That was until I seen the body, no the person, it was a person, not a body. Staggering forward to find out who was laying face down on the floor, I struggled as I moved slowly it felt like forever before I reach the...

"Oh god, Conner..." I breathed kneeling down beside him, as tears prickled the corner of my eyes, I knew I had to check for a pulse but my hand still before I could turn him over as I realized the huge gaping hole in the center of his back.

A strangled cry echoed in my ears, as I reached down to check his pulse unable to will myself to turn him around to face me. It actually took awhile as I sat there to realize it was me who was crying and making an very unattractive chocking sound.

He was gone. I couldn't find a pulse, and I was definitely hyperventilating until a thought registering in my mind. Emma, there was no sign of her. Had she ran? Did she get away? Was she hurt somewhere, all alone?

Pulling my cell phone out I stood teetering with each sob that wracked my body as I dialed 911

"Hello 911, what is the emergency?"

"H-hey, I'm at the h-high sch-school."

"I already told you once, don't call back again!" The woman snapped as my eyes widened pulling the phone away from my ear, she had hung up on me. The police had hung up on me?!

I hadn't realized I had started I can't call what I was doing walking, it was more like wobbling, reeling, lurching back and forth maybe? I braced myself on the wall as I moved, I only had one thought playing over in my mind as I stared blankly down at my cell phone and that thought was.

_The police aren't coming, Emma is somewhere in this school...I have to find her._

I was nearing the gym, but honestly I was dazed so it wouldn't have surprised me if I had walked by Emma already that was until the sound of smashing class pulling me from my stupor.

My head snapped up rapidly enough that the look of it would give someone whiplash, I was standing in front of the gyms wide open double doors and not far inside I could make out the frame of someone standing inside.

Squinting I moved slightly closer about to call out for Emma, when I realized whoever was inside wasn't alone. It all happened so fast that it was a blur, but in seconds the mystery person was laying flat on their back under the black beast with red blazing eyes breathing directly into the face that was being illuminated by the exit light the glossed a crossed the floor giving it an eerie red glow.

Scott McCall was laying there, with long canine like teeth inches from his face my breath stilled in my lunges as I realized two things Scott was going to die, and I would be next if I stood here. Without thinking I rounded back and ducked down behind one of the big double doors.

Pulling my knees up to my chest I did the best I could to make myself smaller, I could hear its loud terrifying roar that sent chills down my spine and Scott screams caused tears to spring from my eyes, and cascade down my cheeks.

I couldn't help but to think over and over again.

_Small. Invisible. Ghost like. Please just don't see me._

My eyes snapped open as I bit my lip, I could hear it moving just behind the door. It was leaving the gym after most likely killing Scott I realized. My face went pale as a shadow fell over me, glancing up my breathing stilled as I couldn't believe my eyes.

Scott McCall had stumbled out of the gym, except something wasn't right I realized as I stopped myself from reaching out to him and really looked at him as he continued to sniff the air. That was the first thing I noticed, he was actually sniffing the air like he could smell something, which brought my attention to his face as I really looked at him. There was hair thick dark hair growing from his cheeks, that I had never seen before.

His nose and forehead was crinkled and his eyes...they were golden, not just a dull yellowish brown but a full on glowing gold. I could feel myself shrinking backwards knowing that moving was probably the second, no I'd say third worse Idea I had all night.

Sure enough I was right, his eyes pierced me, well right through me was probably the better term, he didn't move towards me. Instead his eyebrows lowered as if confused as he continued to sniff the air before shaking himself, like physically he shook himself before walking off town the hall in the direction I was headed before crossing the gym.

Closing my eyes I could feel the heaviness set it, as my head continued the throb, exhaustion came down on me like a freight train as I fought to open my eyes but ended up slouching backwards against the wall and breathing in deeply.

If I was going to die, I didn't want to see it coming.

**/Third Person's prow\\**

The police had arrived finding Conner's mangled body first, before splitting up with drawn guns to find the rest of the kids trapped in the school. Sheriff Stilinski knowing his son was inside lead the charge, desperate to find his son his only family and connection to his wife he had.

Relief seemed to small award to use when he did find his son, hugging him in a tight embrace before pulling away to look at the rest of the group. "Is everyone alright?" he called out to the kids who were frightened and relieved at the same time as they all realized they were safe.

"Stiles, how many others are there?" Sheriff Stilinski asked afraid for the other kids that weren't in the locked room with his son, "Scott," Allison answered easily on the verge of tears. Stilinski nodded, "Okay, Scott, Conner, anyone else?"

"Conner?" Jackson and Stiles asked at the same time sharing an incredulous look, both accusing the other for bringing the boy and then leaving him alone, silently. "Did he not come with you?" The Sheriff asked picking up on the silent conversation.

"No, Dad I swear the only other person I know of is Scott." Stiles stated "There's a dodge charger in the parking lot, do any of you know who drives that?" Stiles felt his world stop as Allison answered the question "Oh god, that's...That's Emma and Isabel's car."

"Isabel Jacobson?" The Sheriff asked worry marking his forehead, seeing the girls both nod he swallowed thickly around the lump that formed. Not only was Scott somewhere in this school, but two girls could be also and with one kid already dead he was starting to fear that he may have come too late.

"Conner is Emma's boyfriend," Lydia informed stepping closer to Jackson "He probably came with her." Stilinski nodded trying to mask the fresh wave of fear that washed over him. If the girls had been with Conner when he was attacked, then what shape would he find them in?

"Alright, let's get you kids outside while we let the cops look for the other kids. You'll have to get checked over by the EMT'S and call you parents to pick you up."

Scott was standing by the front doors staring horrified at the white sheet that covered a body that some MT'S were lifting to place on a stretcher. He wanted to ask who it was, but couldn't bring himself to do it. There hadn't been any one else in the school, just them and the dead janitor...right?

He swallowed thickly watching them wheel out, the very dead body, as the Sheriff walked down the hall towards him surround by his friends. "Oh thank god," Stiles exhaled a sigh of relief, sending Scott a we-have-to-talk look as his dad ushered them outside.

Allison split off with Lydia and Jackson to one ambulance, while Scott and Stiles staid by the sidewalk watching the chaos. "Is that a body?" Stiles asked pointing to the other ambulance, "uh yeah." Scott responded clenching his jaw, he already knew Stiles next question and that he didn't have an answer for it.

"Whose?" The teen asked eyes darting to Scott and back to the ambulance rapidly, "I don't know, Stiles." "What do you mean you don't know, can't you sniff out who it is?" "No," Scott huffed glaring at his best friend, "I don't know everyone's scent ok."

"Ok, on slightly worse news. Have you seen Conner?" Stiles asked as he looked around the cop car filled parking lot, "Conner?" Scott repeated with a blank stare. "Yeah Emma's boyfriend, apparently they were here too."

"Emma, as in Isabel and Emma?" Scott repeated as fear tickled its way into his voice, Stiles nodded again searching the school grounds. To be honest Scott wasn't close to the cousins, actually he almost never talked to Emma and rarely talked to Isabel.

He knew Izzy was nice, and before this year was kind of a no body like Stiles and he had been. Like him something changed for Izzy this year, something big enough that scored her a seat at the popular table, even he Scott had not been that lucky.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on her?" Scott asked panic clear in his voice now, he couldn't deny that there was something about her though between the fact that it was clear she had a crush on Stiles and she showed up in his strange werewolf like dream that turned out not to be a dream, but the fact she was there was most likely a dream since Allison wasn't really there either, getting off topic. Anyway between all that, then finding out she knows Derek and was shot at this past weekend warranted her an overseer if you will.

That overseer was supposed to be Stiles, at least that what Scott had thought anyway.

"I did, I mean I was! Then I had to teach you how to control your...emotions, before Derek could. I sort of forgot, I was supposed to meet her- SHIT! I was supposed to meet her after school! You don't think they've been here this whole time do you?!" Stiles ranted with wide eyes looking at his best friend.

"No, their car wasn't here earlier." Scott stated nodding back towards the vehicle that was mocking Stiles, "you don't think she was here alone waiting for Emma that whole time, do you?" Stiles corrected himself feeling real panic setting it.

"Uh yeah, that's a possibility." Scott nodded thoughtfully, "oh god...oh god..." Stiles paced back and forth only pausing when two stretchers went rolling past him headed towards the school. "Oh god!" He repeated again running him hands over his head.

"Dad? Dad?!" Stiles yelled watching his dad jog up the steps headed towards the school, the sheriff paused turning to his son with a worried horrified mixed expression on his face. "What's going on? Did they find them?!" Stiles asked throwing his hands out wide pleading for some type of information.

"Stay here!" His dad yelled, knowing that his son would want to fallow in behind him, but also knowing he wouldn't be able to handle the scene.

It felt like hours, maybe even days as Stiles waited pacing back and forth. But then the stretchers did come rolling back out, one with the white sheet pulled all the way up. Stiles stopped moving, stopped breathing.

Scott watched trying to figure out who was under the white sheet, he knew the person was dead, long dead and could see the red blood stain seeping through the sheet where the persons throat had once been.

That sight was what made Stiles shoulders fall as he stumbled back a step, Scott reached out a hand to steady his best friend knowing the fear and not knowing of who it was under the sheet was killing him. But it didn't matter who it was, because someone else had died to night.

How many people had died because Scott called the Alpha? Scott swallowed thickly around his suddenly very dry throat, that could have been Stiles, that could have been Allison... the thoughts plague him, as he continued to beat himself up about it.

That was when the second stretcher came out, this one without a sheet and blond tangled hair that was soaked in blood near the front of her head. He knew it was Isabel, they both knew it. But neither one could move, they couldn't too afraid to know what shape she was in.

So they watched as she was wheeled back them, they watched at the EMT did the hand compressor to help Isabel breathe and that was probably what had them rooted to their spots. He was helping her breathe, that meant she was alive, but not stable enough to breathe on her own?

Her knees down on both legs were soaked with blood, her bare left arm was bruising a dark purple colour but she was alive even if it was just barely. Stiles watched her go, her body was limp and motionless like the other one that had been wheeled out before her.

He watched until she was loaded up in the back of the ambulance never breaking eye contact until he could no longer see her petite frame. His wide eyes turned to Scott "Is she..." he trailed off, not sure which question he wanted the answer to more.

_Going to be alright?_

_Breathing?_

_Bitten? _

(Okay so this was really long, and I promise I swear I will never write a chapter thing long again. I just really didn't want to split it up :P So yeah 6.425 words before this blurb here. Wow. I mean crazy right? Anyway I have a lot planned coming up. You will see a lot of changes in Izzy's character as she faces what happened, I mean really its all going to come crashing down on her pretty soon in the next two chapters. Which I'm going to make you wait for. Why? Because I'm evil! Okay love you guy! Thanks for reading, assuming anyone made it through this chapter alive or at least awake that's great! haha yeah I know not funny. It was really hard for me to kill Conner and Emma, but it was necessary for the changes Isabel needs to go through and to solidify her part in the supernatural wold. Trust me ok? Okay! I'll let you go! Oh review! :) )


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghost**

**Chapter nine**

Hey everyone just wanted to apologize for the month gap between chapters, I got about three quarters through this one and then things in my personal life took a turn for the worst and I couldn't concentrate on writing. It's because of that I'm sadly making this chapter shorter then I intended and will post what I have written so far.

I just wanted everyone to know this is where we start to get off track with what has happened in the show, I will always try to keep it as close to the original story line as possible but I find that it is in serious need of some filler. I mean they basically start school Scott goes through his first full moon and then they are trapped at the school and then he has his second full moon and then they have a winter formal, so for the next few chapters I'm going off script, sort of...well you'll figure out what I mean as you're reading it. If you have any questions or suggestions I'm always around and willing to hear them, on that note don't forget to review! :)

**/Hospital unknown person's prow\\**

I had kept an eye on Isabel while she laid in the hospital submerged in a deep sleep, her aunt hadn't been in to see her once since she found out her daughter was dead. Stiles and Scott had visited, briefly yesterday morning, Stiles returning a few times to check in on her throughout the day. It was plain that they felt guilty.

It was nearing one am now, as I watched her silently from the shadows. I was still healing so I should have been deep in hiding, but something kept me here a strong pulsating feeling was literally pulling me to her room.

Scowling I moved across the room to stand beside her bed side, she was asleep like she had been since she arrived. I wanted to tell her how guilty I felt after leaving her in the house alone with Kate Argent, I had even debating throwing pebbles at her window but that was a little too movie cliché for me to go through with.

But then I had really thought about it, if I stayed away from Isabel if I full out brushed her off or avoided her the next time she crossed my path than maybe, just maybe she would stay away and wouldn't gain the attention of the Alpha. That hadn't worked obviously, even if I wasn't here now she still already had his attention.

Everyone of Scott friends had made it out unharmed the other night, but the ones that were with Isabel had been slaughtered. What reason did the Alpha have to kill two innocent human kids? Why hadn't he finished Isabel off?

Brushing a piece of hair away from her face I couldn't help but stare at the three inch cut that started just above her left eyebrow and disappeared into her hair line where it continued for another inch. Her wrist was sprained, and her upper arm shoulder area and left side of her rib cage and hip was bruised. All of her injuries consisted on her left side, because he had thrown her.

I knew that was what had to of happened, it was apparent with how badly beat up she looked without having any tell tale signs of an animal attack, no claw marks, no bite marks. Just deep tissue bruising, a few scraps the worst being the big one on her forehead which obviously had come into contact with something hard.

"Why didn't he kill you?" I asked without getting an answer, "does he know?" I continued to ponder, it was possible he did know of Isabel's family but doubtful that he knew she was here or of her. Everyone knew her mother had moved, and then died nine years ago. Most probably didn't even know she had a daughter, I remember the day when I found out.

Peter had made a point of asking why he hadn't known, to which my mother Talia said that Cynthia, Isabel's mother, had asked that she told no one of her daughters existence or whereabouts. However when Cynthia was killed my mother had wished we would keep an eye on the younger girl, a task that fell mostly on myself, Laura and Cora.

Laura had spent times babysitting Isabel and Emma, I mostly helped the girls with home work after school, and since Cora was the same age as them they were friends.

Frowning I knew why I felt this pull to her, I understood that just like I understood that she was basically useless. She wasn't trained, she knew nothing of the supernatural world she was supposed to be a part of. If the Alpha just wanted to eliminate her before she became a threat than she would have been dead.

Clenching my jaw I watched as she breathed out slowly, shallow breaths and listening to the sound of her steady heart beat. This would be the last peace she would find for awhile, before she woke up to find she lost more of her family. "I'm sorry," I whispered before deciding it would be best to leave her. I could keep an eye on her, encase the alpha decided to finish her off from afar.

**/Isabel's prow\\**

I watched in silence as Aunt Liz stood staring out the hospital's window, sitting on the edge of the bed I couldn't bring myself to form words as tears fell freely from my eyes. Her words had been like an ice cold slab to the face, but I still couldn't form a response to what she had said.

It was like my world stood still, tilting on its axels threatening to take the plummet to its impending demise, it felt like nothing was real because this couldn't be real.

Emma was dead, not down the hall recovering like I was or even missing but she was gone like Conner was, like my mother and father were. Her words echoed around my mind as I struggled to make sense of them, Emma was dead and it was my fault.

"Emma and Conner's funeral is tomorrow," I could hear Liz say through the fog that was collecting in my brain as she turned to stare down at me, I could feel my chest contract tightening with each breath that shook my body. "Are you happy now that you've destroyed my life?"

My mouth opened trying to form a response a plea that it wasn't my fault that I hadn't known what would happen, but I couldn't get the words out as her words continued to assault me "You know this is your fault, don't you?! I should have never allowed you to stay here." She was pacing but I couldn't fallow her movements as it became harder to breathe.

"You're a danger to everyone, just like your mother was." Aunt Liz's voice was blocked out by a rapid loud beeping sound that seemed to call a bunch of people in to my room. Everything started happening so fast that I couldn't keep track of any of it, one minute I was sitting up on the edge of the bed trying to listen to what Liz was saying the next I was sweating and fighting the nausea that hit me like a ton of bricks, then I was surrounded by people pushing me back on to the bed and placing a face mask over my mouth and nose.

I had a panic attack, that was what the nurse told me after everything had been calmed down. Aunt Liz didn't come back in to the room, and I was cleared to go home so I changed back in to the only clothes that were here of mine, the blood soaked white jeans and purple tank top. Both of which I planned to burn later on at some point.

I left with my wrist in a fabric cast and a sling and with a bottle of anti-inflammatory painkillers and sleeping medication. Apparently they thought I wouldn't find any peace of mind long enough to get a nights worth of sleep, personally I disagreed I didn't think I'd be leaving my bed ever again once I found it.

"Are you ready?" Aunt Liz surprised me by asking, I hadn't noticed she was still at the hospital I was actually debating getting a ride from Stiles. "Uh yeah," I nodded slowly still shocked.

If I had hoped the drive would be quiet I was disappointed, at least I didn't have another panic attack.

"I expect you'll get rid of those clothes." Liz stated more then asked as we pulled out of the hospital parking lot, "Yeah..." I responded quietly knowing she wasn't looking at me to see a nod, "good. Like I stated earlier, the funeral is tomorrow after which I'll be leaving with Rob for awhile. You're Uncle is down, he's agreed to stay with you for awhile while I am away."

Shocked my eyes flickered over to her as she drove, "I have an Uncle?" I couldn't help but ask, the only one I had known of was Rob Mason, Emma's father. "Keith." Liz nodded pursing her lips in a way that showed she didn't like the man in question much, "he's your god father, besides me he is your other legal guardian that was named before your parents died."

This was the first I had heard of Keith, or of anything really about my parents Aunt Liz tended to avoid all topics that came close to my mother or father when she could.

**/Home, Third person's prow\\**

Liz parked her car in the long driveway seeing as the garage was now over filling with vehicles, Isabel fallowed her aunt silently towards the front of the house a door that was rarely ever used by the teens that lived there...now the only teen that lived there.

Opening the front door the two walked in and were greeted immediately by a familiar rectangular face, Emma's father Mason had short curly brown hair and brown eyes with a dimpled chin and a hard sharp face. "Isabel, you're home." The man paused in his walk to the kitchen, taking in the younger girls muddled look from head to toe, "why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up?" He suggested resting a hand on the slim shoulder that sagged under his touch.

"I'm glad you're ok." The teens lip trembled as she stepped forward to hug the man that had always been kind to her, but froze when his other hand rested on her shoulder keeping her back "shower first, we'll talk after." Nodding Isabel slowly walked passed him to the stair case that would lead her to a shower.

A few hours later Isabel laid curled up in the center of her bed motionless, her eyes were open staring blankly at the wall until there was a knock on her door. Without getting a response her door opened and in stepped a man holding a plate of food.

"I brought you up some diner." His voice pulled her eyes towards him, he must have been Keith she realized as she stared silently taking in his stubble covered cheeks and chin, blue eyes and black hair poking out around the sides of his head from under his backwards gray cap.

He stared back at her for a moment before giving in to her silence, "I'll just place it on the end table." he moved closer to the bed to do so eyes glancing from the end table back to the girl a few times, before putting the plate down.

He stood for a moment debating if he should say anything before stifling a sigh, "I'm your Uncle Keith, you can just call me Keith. I know this is hard, and you must really be hurting right now..." he trailed off then scowled shaking his head and scratched at the back of his neck, "I'm really not good at this sort of thing."

Glancing back over at the girl who still hadn't moved, he caught her eye taking it as a sign she was listening he continued. "I tried to be in your life, you know? Your mother and I were really close, but your aunt and I, well we never seen eye to eye on a lot of things." He trailed off again sobering.

"I just wanted you to know, that I'm not going anywhere this time. When you need someone, I'll be here. Okay kiddo?...right, well then I'm just going to head back to the spare room. Try to eat something." He walked out slowly, closing her door behind him without glancing inside again.

As he walked away from her room only one thing was on his mind, and that was the time he had seen her mother in a familiar state.

Isabel never ate her dinner, but stayed curled up in the middle of her bed until sleep claimed her.

**/Funeral\\**

The funeral was on an early Friday morning, September 27th wouldn't be a day that was soon forgotten the early autumn air sent a slight chill over everyone or maybe it was because they were here to burry two teenagers. Either way the place was quickly filling up with towns people from Beacon Hills.

A lot of the high school students showed for Conner and Emma's joined funeral, it was probably the most busy funeral that Beacon Hills had ever seen. Of course that was because the death of two high school kids murdered in their high school was tragic and horrifying, it brought tons of attention from the press and of course that meant police patrolling the area to ensure that the reporters didn't get carried away and upset the grieving family more then what they already were.

Isabel and her family sat in the front along with Conner's parents and family, there were a few rows of chairs but nowhere near enough to sit everyone so people stood off to the sides and behind the last row of chairs. Off to the far right stood Stiles and Scott, Stiles eyes were glued to the injured blond sitting in the front row never looking up to find a friendly face, while Scott's survived the crowd.

It hadn't taken him long to find Allison, his girlfriend because until he heard the words 'We're done Scott,' that's what they were, it's what they had to be. The brunette sat beside Lydia, who was beside Jackson with what looked like everyone from the lacrosse team standing not far from them. It only made sense that the whole lacrosse team came, even Coach was here, after all Conner had been first line.

"Allison's here," Scott stated not taking his eyes off the girl, meaning he didn't see his friends exasperated look "Of course she's here. She was friends with Emma, is friends with Isabel." Stiles stated not bothering to cover up his annoyed tone. The two remained silent after a man stood wearing a suit in between the two closed caskets, he had started to talk about the two kids that they were laying to rest sobering everyone's mood even more so.

Izzy could feel everyone's eyes on her, staring holes in to her back. After the service had ended and she placed the two white roses on both Emma and Conner's graves all she wanted to do was leave and get as far away from the grave yard as she could get. But seeing as Liz and Mr. Mason were receiving everyone's condolences and weren't ones to walk away from any type of attention it didn't look like that would happen, the thought accrued to her briefly that she could ask Keith to take her home after all if she was being forced to live with the man she didn't know he could drive her home. Right?

"Bel?" A soft voice infiltrated Isabel's thoughts as she glanced over to see Lydia and Allison standing a good foot away, she didn't have the strength to fake a smile or pretend that she was alright not that it mattered because one look at the girl gave away how terrible she was truly doing.

"I know you're not ok, so I'm not going to ask." Lydia stated with a rare soft sympathetic expression on her face, Allison had one that nearly matched only she looked like she wasn't doing so great either. Isabel had heard they had been trapped in the school as well, and didn't know what they had gone through but somehow she couldn't help but doubt it was having someone killed a few feet away from them.

Isabel stood silently watching the two exchange a look before they bounded on the petite blond with a tight hug causing the blond to cry out in shock and pain. Immediately they pulled away "Sorry, sorry." they both apologized glancing down at her arm that was currently in a sling to keep in elevated.

The whole time a few pairs of eyes scattered across the cemetery watched the interaction, some able to hear what was being said but most couldn't. "It's alright, thanks for coming...I'm just going to go." Isabel stated quietly about to walk away from the silently shocked expressions the girls were wearing.

"Bel wait," Lydia called out stopping her in mid stride, "if you want to talk, or just don't want to be alone we're both here for you, you know that right?" Izzy nodded once before walking off in the direction of Keith's truck and Mr. Mason's expensive looking car, unable to keep her head held up high like she had been practicing since school started this year.

"Hey Kiddo," Keith spared a sad smile down at the girl who reminded him so much of her mother it was hard to look at her or away from her for too long. When Isabel didn't respond he continued talking "It looks like the Mason's will be awhile still. If you want I'll take us home?" Izzy met his gaze briefly, before nodding and opening his passenger side door for herself hopping up in she closed the door and her eyes leaning her head back against the head rest.

It was the first sign of real acknowledgement he had gotten from her since last night, and he would take whatever he could get as he walked to the other side of the truck. After all she was Cynthia's daughter, and she had left her faith in him to help her through all of what was to happen sure the last ten years he hadn't been around and he knew that he should have been, but nothing supernatural was looming over her in the past. Nothing like this.

The drive home was mostly silent, after about five minutes Keith put on some country music in hopes to distract the teen who was lost in her thoughts. It worked, mostly, as they switched from the soul crushing feelings that came from losing her cousin to the annoyed one about living with a guy she didn't know, who had questionable taste in music and seriously needed to get repairs and a paint job-scratch that, just straight up needed a new vehicle, shave off that scruffy looking stubble it honestly looked like he was a back woods sort of guy.

With those thoughts it mind Izzy sighed and leaned as far back as she could go in the warn in brown leather seats closing her eyes until she arrive home.

**/Three days later, First day back to school\\**

I had spent majority of my time this weekend in my room hiding from everyone, I hadn't even touched my phone since the attack a week ago. Aunt Liz and Uncle Rob had left yesterday afternoon, which meant I was left alone with Keith. He seemed like a good guy, he had continue to bring me meals but his chit chat had died down since Wednesday night when we had first met.

I knew all of my classmates were going back to school this morning, mainly because at five am my radio had told me as much. My sleeping schedule was a mess, every morning I seemed to wake up at five am then take a nap by noon not waking again until dinner time which was usually five pm, and then I'd be back asleep anywhere between ten and midnight until five am all over again.

It was a mess. My room was a mess. My life was a mess. I was a mess.

Maybe it was that thought that had me sitting on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. I wasn't ready to go back to school, but I wasn't really ready to stay in a room that was filled with memories that haunted me either.

So dodging any and all mirrors afraid to see what more than likely looked like a horrid shell of what I once looked like, I kept my head down on the way to the bathroom to shower for the first time in what felt like forever.

I didn't have the urge to find an outfit that would make it look like I was back on my feet again, so I settled on a pair of jeans struggling to pull them on with one hand and was unable to do up the clasps on the back of my bra so I wore a sports bra with a gray tank top and a heavy pull over navy blue sweat shirt which covered majority of the cast, but the sling would be un disguisable at least if I wore dark colors it wouldn't be so bad.

I slipped on a pair of white flats, and grabbed my black satchel momentarily grateful I didn't wear a normal back pack. I didn't bother trying with any sort of makeup, I'd probably make more of a mess of myself then actually help.

Quietly I made my way down the stair case, it was strange coming down stairs again I had grown so accustom to the walls in my bed room after the funeral that I nearly forgotten about the first level of the house entirely.

I knew I should eat, it was important if I wanted my strength to make it through my first day back so I ended up nibbling on some toast before making my way to the garage off of the kitchen. I stood there frozen still unable to descend the few steps that would take me to the car, Emma's car.

It was starting to feel like my world was reeling and distorting around me, my palms were starting to sweat and I was already regretting my choice of leaving the relatively safety that my bed provided. "Oh!" A booming males voice pulled me from the thoughts of the car, turning I took in Keith's smile as my heart continued to thump wildly in my chest.

"I didn't think you'd be going to school so soon," he stated confused glancing down at his watch. "You uh should probably get headed, if you're going?" Keith paused taking in what probably looked like a little girl about to cry on her first day of school.

"I can't drive that," I whispered softly, "of course you can, Mr. Mason said he'd leave it for you when everything else gets picked up." Keith stated completely missing my point "No," shaking my head causing my blonde hair to sway around me, "you don't..." I trailed off "I can't drive...That." I tried again finishing my sentence.

"Oh uh, right. Lemme get my keys I'll give you a lift." Darting back in to the kitchen he reappeared not two minutes later keys in hand and pushing his arm through a sleeve of his blue jean jacket before headed to his light blue truck I fallowed behind him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? No one would think any less of you if you decided to take a week or so." Keith stated as we drove down the road "No, I need to get out of the house." I stated trying to reassure myself on the decision I had made.

Keith nodding glancing over in my direction as I clutched my bag close to my chest, "I have some running around to do today. So I'll be in town, if you change your mind and want to come home early. Will you be ok getting home if you stay the whole day, or should I pick you up?"

"Could you pick me up?" I asked probably sounding pathetic, I hadn't thought about how I would get home when I realized I was I wasn't going to school with Emma, and that it would just feel completely wrong to take her car. "Of course," Keith nodded letting the remainder of the ride fall in to silence.

"Here," He stopped me from exiting the truck at the front of the school holding out a piece of paper, "what's this?" I asked glancing down at it to see an untidy phone number written on it. "It's my number, encase you change your mind and need to come home early." Nodding I bit my lower lip unbuckling my seat belt, "thank you." I whispered quietly unable to meet his gaze before fleeing the vehicle.

**As always feel free to share your thoughts, next chapter Isabel faces Scott unsure of the truth but knows that something is off with him see what happens when she learns the truth. **


End file.
